


Tales of MEMORiA

by ShionsTear



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Gen, Guard!Tamaki, Humor, J-RPG, King!Otoharu, Knight!Gaku, Knight!Riku, Merchant!Iori, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Mitsuki, Princess!Tsumugi, Thief!Torao, Warnings May Change, Warrior Monk!Ryu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: Aeron Sevensea admired the stories of the legendary hero Náid and dreamed of someday becoming like him. He lived happily in his hometown until an incident one night and the meeting with a silver haired knight completely changed his life."The past shan't be forgotten."A story about memories and their importance.





	1. First memory - Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Shion here.
> 
> This entire AU started on the day when the official twitter account of IDOliSH7 posted the roughs of their next ichiban kuji set, which had no name yet back then. But my brain couldn't stop thinking of possible scenarios and thus this AU was born. If you want to know how this came to be, then click [here](https://twitter.com/ShionsTear/status/1001139932495335429) and you can read through my thread from back then.
> 
> And if you decide to start reading now, I hope that you enjoy it! If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, I'd really appreciate it!

“And just like that, the legendary hero Náid defeated the demon lord and had stopped his evildoings. And the hero and his friends lived happily ever after. The end.” the woman finished reading and closed the book. She stood up from the chair in front of her child’s bed and covered him with the blanket. “Did you like the story, Aeron?”

“Yes! Hero Náid is the bravest hero ever. When I grow up I wanna be just like him!” the young red-haired boy answered with an innocent smile on his face. His mother chuckled, caressed his head a few times and kissed him on his cheek.

“Good night my little hero.” she said and smiled.

“Good night, mother.” he said, turned around and closed his eyes. He hoped to dream of his admired hero. The mother blew out the candle on the small table and quietly left the boy’s room so he could depart to the world of dreams and experience his own, little adventure.

 

_Twelve years later._

 

Two men were fighting each other. They were exchanging blows, their swords clashing against each other in quick yet precise consecutive swings. A broadsword versus a rapier. The broadsword was being led by a grey haired, black-clad man. He was a knight, wearing the official attire of his kingdom’s knighthood. The other, younger man with red hair was holding the rapier. His long ponytail was swaying in the air due to the brisk movements of his body, trying his best to evade all of his opponent’s attacks.

“What’s wrong, Sevensea? Already tired?!” the man swung his broadsword and pushed the rapier holder backwards. A big grin on his face indicated that he was mocking the younger one.

“By no means, sir!” he panted, visibly exhausted from the blows he was receiving. He too was wearing a knight’s uniform, but that one of an apprentice. He was but a mere squire compared to the experienced knight.

Gathered in a circle around of the two battling men was a small crowd of likewise clothed knights as the squire. They had been tasked with observing the two’s mock battle and learn. The red haired one was the best, strongest and most promising of the apprentices; all students of the same academy.

“Man, Aeron is so good, honestly.” a whisper said.

“Yeah dude, how does he do that?” another one asked.

“Rumour has it that Aeron Sevensea will be granted a special permission to graduate from the academy earlier.” a third voice mumbled.

It was a sunny day, the sky was clear and the sun was shining down fiercely and reflecting in Aeron’s earrings. He leapt backwards as his mentor swung his sword broadly, but instead of just evading the attack, he quickly held his ground again and leapt forward in an attempt to strike him down; a smug grin on his face.

“Nice try.” the knight said and seemingly vanished for a split second and appeared behind of Aeron who immediately turned around to parry. But his timing was off and his rapier was struck away and fell to the grassy ground, letting him stand unarmed and unable to continue fighting.

“…it’s my loss, Sir Constantin.” Aeron sighed.

“Well fought, Sevensea.” Constantin sheathed his sword and picked up the rapier from the ground. “That might have worked with someone else, but you forgot who your opponent was.” he handed the rapier to its owner.

“Thank you very much for this lesson, sir!” Aeron grabbed the rapier and bowed down. The other students followed his example, bowed down and thanked Constantin in the same manner.

“Alright, continue practising two on two for another 30 minutes. And don’t just repeat what you just saw, implement it, adapt and make it into your own style.” Constantin said loud so everyone could hear him.

“Yes sir!” the crowd responded and quickly divided into teams of two. Aeron was about to join as well but he was stopped by Constantin.

“You don’t need to do this, the mock battle against me was more than enough.”

“Are you sure Sir Constantin?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, sir.”

“But I must say…” he started walking towards a big tent they had set up. They were a few miles away from the capital’s main gates. Constantin decided to hold outdoor practises to make the students used to uneven ground. Always practising in closed quarters – they had grassy fields inside the city as well, but he wanted the _real_ thing as he called it – wouldn’t prepare them well enough. “…you’ve improved quite a bit, Sevensea.”

“I’ve been under your care for quite some time already after all.” Aeron followed him.

“I remember you being the weakest of them all when you decided to join.”

“I wanted to join as soon as I turned twelve.”

“It’s been six years since then, huh…”

“Yes. I wanted to become a knight to protect others. I don’t want to lose anyone close to me ever again because I wasn’t strong enough, just like… back then…” his expression turned gloomy in an instant as he lowered his head.

“I’m… sorry. I didn’t want to make you recall those horrible events.” Constantin looked worried.

“No need for apologies, sir. It’s all in the past.”

“The past shan’t be forgotten, Sevensea. Don’t force yourself.”

“I’m not, sir.” he took a quick break. “I’m not…”

 

***

 

When the sun started setting, practise ended and they got ready to return to New Leo, the capital city of the Kingdom of Lyra. Back at the academy’s dorms Constantin had one last thing to tell his students and dismissed them after his short lecture. They returned to their respective rooms until it was time for dinner. After eating and bathing they were allowed some free time to spend however they liked. But unlike usually, Aeron didn’t join his comrades and instead stayed in his room.

For some reason he was already tired. He lied down on his bed and fixed the ceiling with his gaze. He was thinking about various things and before he knew it the fatigue grew stronger. When he decided to rest and close his eyes for a while, he ended up falling asleep just like that.

_He was turning around in his sleep. For some reason his sleep was restless that night. He turned to the right and opened his eyes. The full moon was shining through his bedroom’s window, faintly illuminating the interior. He followed the light with his gaze as it gently embraced the toys and books in his room._

_He turned to the left and saw how the light fell on his most treasured possession, the story book that contained all of the legendary hero Náid’s adventures. He smiled after thinking of the story his mother had just read to him. He wanted to stand up from bed and take a look at the story again, but he knew that if his mother found out she’d scold him. But only_ if _she found out._

_The boy carefully shoved the blanket away and stood up from his bed without making a noise. He approached the book on tiptoes, grabbed it with both of his hands and firmly held it in his arms._

_Glass crashed on the floor._

_“Mother?” Aeron exclaimed in surprise, being startled by that sudden sound. It came from outside of his room. He approached the door, quietly opened it a bit and peeked through a small gap._

_“Where’s your child?!” a dark clad man standing in the middle of their living room asked. Aeron’s mother was soaked in cold sweat, but she did her best not to let it show on her face. The boy didn’t recognize the man. He wanted to rush out of his room, but he knew he wouldn’t be of any help._

_“What do you mean?” the mother asked._

_“I’m asking where your goddamn child is, woman. I’ve got no time for this charade. We’ve been told to fetch every child from this town. Master Ealaíne told us to.”_

_“I have no child to give to you. But even if I did, I’d rather die than hand it over to the likes of you.”_

_“Oho, playing the brave mother, aren’t ya?” the brawny man chuckled. “Well, Master said to bring him the children dead or alive, so I don’t really mind anyways.”_

_Aeron was scared. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to react. He was standing behind the door, tears falling down his face as his legs wouldn’t stop trembling. He grabbed his treasured book tighter and tighter, hoping that some of the hero’s courage may rub off on him._

_At the same time he heard screaming and yelling from outside of the house. It wasn’t only his family, the rest of the small town was being attacked as well._

_“Yo, set fire to this house. Maybe that’ll make the child come out, ahaha!” he started laughing as he commanded another dark clad man. That one, without hesitation, threw a burning torch into the room. The wooden flooring caught fire quickly and it started spreading._

_“No! Don’t you dare to---ah!” Aeron’s mother wanted to attack the brawny man, but he swung his arm and threw her to the ground._

_“Mother!!” Aeron yelled and ran out of his room. He rushed to his mother’s side and wanted to help her up. For a split second his body moved faster than his mind and he had completely forgotten about his fear, but his face was still flowing with tears._

_“There we have the brat!” the man grabbed Aeron by his collar and picked him up. “This house’s done for too, let’s go.”_

_“No!! Aeron!” the mother screamed. She tried her utmost to stand up back again, but the heat of the fire, the smoke that came from it and the hard throw to the ground made it impossible. She struggled as hard as she could, but the two men slowly stepped out of the house with Aeron in tow._

_The boy was trying to break away from the man’s grip, but he was too weak and all efforts were fruitless. Shocked, he noticed that the other houses had been set on fire as well and several other men were taking away children on horses. The man who was carrying him was also headed to a horse, when suddenly a man on a white horse was getting closer and closer. His grey hair shone silver in the moonlight._

_“Let go of that child this instant!” he yelled._

_“Sorry my dear knight, I have a mission to take the children of this town with me. Whether you like it or not.” he grinned. “Men, take him out.” he ordered some others and they ran towards the silver haired knight. They wound up to swing their swords, but the man on the horse was faster and struck them down swiftly. He got off his horse and approached the supposed leader of the thugs._

_“I won’t say it again, let go of that child. Now.”_

_“Hah, you’re not intimidating me.” he laughed and grabbed a dagger from his belt. He put the sharp edge on Aeron’s throat. “One step closer and this boy is dead meat.”_

_The knight stopped at once and observed the scene. Aeron was crying his eyes out, his arms still tight around the book._

_“Wise choice, mister kni---“_

_“Let go of Aeron!!” the mother yelled as she grabbed the pendant that was hanging around her neck and threw it at the man’s head with all her remaining strength. Even if only for a short moment, the brawny man lost his focus and turned around to see what had hit him on the back of his head. Only a split second later he remembered the knight, but it had already been too late._

_“Rest in peace, frigid soul.” the knight said as he swung his sword. The man fell on his knees and then collapsed entirely, letting go of Aeron who fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and turned to his burning home. His mother had probably mustered her last strength to crawl to the house’s door. And by doing so she ended up saving her son’s life._

_“Mother!!” Aeron yelled, drowned in tears. He stretched out his arm, trying to reach her from the distance. His small legs had given in, too much had just happened, he had no strength left in them. The knight was about to rush to the mother’s side when the roof of the house cracked._

_“I love you, Aeron.” she said with a gentle smile on her face before the roof crashed to the floor and buried her underneath._

Aeron opened his eyes in surprise and woke up from the dream. He was dripping with sweat, lying on the bed of his room in the knights’ academy. He was breathing deeply, put the back of his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

“This dream again…” he whispered to himself. He stood up and walked to the small sink in his room. He washed his face with cold water and dried it with a towel. He turned to the clock on his wall. It was 3am. The full moon was shining through the window, faintly illuminating the interior. “I still have three hours left until I need to wake up, I better get to sleep again.” he said and walked back to his bed.

He lied down, covered himself with the blanked and turned to the right. He closed his eyes and decided to go through one of Náid’s stories in his head. The actual book was standing in the shelf of his room, alongside other story books and his study books. Reading – or going through it in his mind – one of the legendary hero’s stories always managed to calm him down.

“The past shan’t be forgotten, huh…” he mumbled to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Morning came and Aeron woke up. He quickly got ready and left his room in direction of the academy’s atrium. The students always gathered for a morning assembly at half past six in the morning. He still had some time left but decided to go there already nonetheless.

But when he got there no one was around. _Am I that early?,_ he asked himself as he grabbed his pocket watch. It was 6:15am. Normally there would already be other students around. Something felt strange, but because he always followed the rules he stepped outside and positioned himself in front of the fountain in the centre of the atrium; like he always did. He stood still for a few minutes and waited. Just as it almost struck half six, another student appeared and called out to him.

"Aeron! Sir Constantin wants you to come to the dining hall.” he explained.

“Are you sure? What about our assembly? Aren’t we supposed to meet here before having breakfast? Or did he say something about today? Did I miss that?” Aeron was confused.

“Nah, he… uh well why don’t we just go to the hall now and see what he wants, yeah?”

“Sir Constantin is in the dining hall?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” Aeron nodded and accompanied his fellow student back to the hall. They arrived and stopped in front of the door. Neither of them said anything, but after a moment Aeron sighed. “Will we be going in or not?”

“Oh uhm… after you.” he grinned.

“If you say so---“ Aeron stepped forward and pushed the door open, just to be surprised by a bunch of people shouting the same thing into his face.

“Happy Birthday, Aeron! And congratulations on graduating!”

“Wh-what? What is going on?!” he was visibly confused. As if on cue, Constantin stepped forward from the crowd and started explaining everything to Aeron.

“Sevensea, I knew you’d forget about your own birthday.” he chuckled. “Well you did forget it the last few years as well. But yes, indeed, today is your 18th birthday _and_ the day to notify you of your possible graduation. The headmaster, teachers and I myself have acknowledged you as worthy of graduation from the academy, even though it’s two years earlier than predetermined. And there’s still a final test to pass.”

“I’m… I don’t know what to say.” Aeron said and kneeled down to thank him.

“Please, stand up.” Constantin stretched out a hand and smiled. Aeron grabbed it with some reluctance and let himself be pulled up again. “Let us walk for a bit as I explain everything to you.”

“Very well, sir.” Aeron nodded.

“Morning assembly is cancelled, get something to eat until I come back.” he turned to the other students. They thanked him in unison and started eating. After that, Constantin and Aeron left the hall and started walking through the corridor.

“Sir Constantin, what did you mean with final test?”

“Of course that’s the first thing you ask, huh?” he laughed and ruffled Aeron’s hair. “In three days’ time you are to accompany me to the castle. His Majesty will be the one to appoint you your final test and I will act as your supervisor.”

“H-His Majesty?!” Aeron was surprised. “Why would he---“

“Because that’s just how much promise you’ve shown these last few years. You should be proud of yourself, Child of Autumnway.”

“…I’m not necessarily proud of that title.”

“You should, you’re the only child of Autumnway that escaped that attack twelve years ago. Be proud and live for the other children that unfortunately weren’t as lucky as you. We still don’t know what the attackers wanted nor have we found them yet, but… no, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. Here.” Constantin put his hand in one of his pockets and took out a necklace with a pendant.

“This is…” Aeron stared at the pendant.

“This is my present to you, Sevensea. Please take it and let me explain.” he held it in front of Aeron and waited until he grabbed it. Aeron’s eyes widened as he continued staring at the pendant in his hands.

“But---“

“After the horrible incident on that night twelve years ago, you were the only child to not be taken away from Autumnway. I was still young and less experienced than I am now. Some people lost their lives back then because I couldn’t protect them properly. After that night you were brought to your relatives that luckily stayed unhurt and you were being raised by them from then on.

I continued visiting the damaged Autumnway because I had a duty to report everything about the incident. I was basically put in charge of your town. And then one day I returned to the remains of your house. I went there to investigate, but something small on the ground caught my interest when the sun reflected on it and blinded me for a second. As I approached it and crouched down to pick it up, I noticed it was a pendant. The one you’re holding onto right now.”

“…my mother’s pendant.” Aeron whispered.

“Exactly. And on the same day I found the young child that I was able to save. He was sitting on the cliff behind of his burned down home, gazing into the distance of the sea. I stepped closer to him, wanting to talk to him, but then I discovered that he was reading in a book and I didn’t want to bother him. So I left unnoticed, but I promised myself I’d give the pendant to you one day.

When I got back to the academy that day, I looked up on the pendant and found out it wasn’t a normal accessory. Your mother’s pendant has the power to seal memories inside of it and to release them as elemental particles. Those can then be used to, say, give your rapier different elemental attributes. It’s a very powerful item if used correctly, and that’s why I decided I’d wait until it was time to give it to you.”

“…Why did my mother own such a powerful pendant?” Aeron asked after a short moment.

“That I cannot say, I don’t know. But then, years later, you approached me one day and asked me to make you my apprentice. That you wanted to become a knight and protect others. I told your nine years old self that you were too young to become a knight, that you’d need to be at least twelve to enter the academy and train. And then…” Constantin stopped and laughed out loud. “And then you looked me in the eyes with the most serious expression I had ever seen from a child and made me promise to come pick you up once you turned twelve. You promised you’d train on your own each day until then and in exchange I had to take you with me to the academy.”

“I’m sorry for being such a difficult child, sir.”

“Don’t be, I was happy that you didn’t have a grudge against me for not being able to save your mother---“

“I never would, sir! I admire you and your strength, you’re like the legendary hero Náid and I aspire to be like you one day!” Aeron burst out. Constantin smiled and thanked him.

“That day might be nearer than you think, Sevensea.” he stopped walking and turned to him. “Take the pendant, learn how to use it and pass the final test. That’s my last instruction as your teacher in this academy.”

“I…” Aeron stopped, but quickly continued what he wanted to say. “I will do my best not to disappoint you, Sir Constantin.” he bowed down to him. “Thank you very much for the present, I will treasure it with my life.” he was tightly holding onto it.

“Very well.” Constantin patted him on his head. “I’ll go grab something to eat now, how about you?”

“I’ll join you shortly after, I want to put on the pendant in my room, if that’s okay with you, sir.”

“Sure, take your time.” he smiled. “Oh, before I forget it.”

“Yes sir?”

“The pendant seals _others’_ memories of _you_. And right now it has one memory inside already. It can be used as a light healing spell, if you want.”

“How do I release the memories from it?”

“As far as I’ve read it varies from person to person, but for starters, try holding it tightly with your hands and call it out with a name or a spell or something. It’s a matter of practise, you’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“I understand, thank you very much, sir.” Aeron bowed down, turned around and hurried back to his room. Constantin’s gaze followed after him until he turned on a corner. He smiled, turned around and walked back to the dining hall.

“You know, Sevensea.” he started talking to himself, almost whispering. “I never saw you as one of my apprentices, no matter how much I tried to treat you like the others, I couldn’t. Your honest gaze when you asked me to make you my apprentice back then…” he laughed. “Please forgive me, but you were never my apprentice and you still aren’t. You’re like a little brother to me… Aeron.”

Aeron got back to his room and closed the door behind of him. He sat down on his bed and held the necklace and pendant in front of his face. He wanted to try it out at once, but he was unsure if he’d be even able to make it work. But it wouldn’t hurt to try.

He grabbed the pendant with both of his hands and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes and started thinking about a possible spell or chant. He thought about it for a while until he noticed something. There was only one person who could’ve sealed a memory inside. He took a deep breath and…

“Mother’s embrace.” he said and the pendant started glowing. A cosy and warm light wrapped around Aeron, as if embracing him tightly. He felt how his fatigue from the short night faded slowly and he felt refreshed and full of energy. And just as he was about to open his eyes again, a scene shot through his mind.

_“Do you like the legendary hero Náid?” she asked._

_“Yes, he’s a great hero!” he answered._

_“He is indeed.”_

_“When I’m big I wanna be just like him, mother!” he was sitting on her lap and looked up with a smile on his face._

_“You want to become a hero, Aeron?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“That’s sadly not possible, dear.”_

_“Ehh? Why not?”_

_“Well, because you already are my personal hero.” she laughed._

_“I am?” he looked overjoyed._

_“You are my own personal legendary hero!”_

_“Yay! I’m mother’s hero!” he started laughing as his mother hugged him tightly and laughed together with him._

The comforting light faded away and left Aeron alone in his room. He was embracing himself, as if he didn’t want the light to go away. And even though he was alone, he wasn’t lonely anymore. A smile formed on his face and tears started flowing down his cheeks and onto his lap.

Ever since that one night twelve years ago, Aeron hadn’t been able to shed any tears. He didn’t allow himself to cry. He could never forgive himself for being weak and promised he’d never cry again. But he had finally understood. It was okay to cry. Tears didn’t mean you were weak, they showed you’ve been strong far too long.

The past shan’t be forgotten, but he was now able to let go of it. He dried away his tears, tied the necklace around his neck and grabbed the pendant with one of his hands. With a smile still on his face, he stood up and walked to the window.

The morning sun was shining through his bedroom’s window, brightly illuminating the interior. He followed the light with his gaze as it gently embraced the objects and books in his room. He turned to the left and saw how the light fell on his most treasured possession, the story book that contained all of the legendary hero Náid’s adventures.

“Thank you, mother.” he whispered to himself, let go of the pendant and walked out of his room. He was ready to head out, go on his own adventure and become the hero he always wanted to be and the hero his mother had always seen in him.


	2. Second memory - Child of Autumnway

“Ready to go, Sevensea?” Constantin asked, a pouch on his back, standing in front of Aeron’s room.

“S-Sir Constantin.” Aeron exclaimed, holding some clothes in his arm while others were lying around in his room. “I’m… almost done!” Constantin started laughing and put down his pouch.

“You somehow changed an awful lot in just three days, didn’t you?” he crossed his arms and leaned onto the door frame.

“I, yes. No! I… wah!” he slipped on one of the clothes on the floor but managed to get a hold of himself again. “I’m terribly sorry, Sir Constantin.” he bowed down.

“Don’t be, Sevensea. It suits you. You fit your age now a lot more than before. You don’t need to hold anything back, just be yourself. Be the knight you want to be. And never forget---“

“The past shan’t be forgotten.” Aeron smiled and cut off his instructor mid-sentence. “Thank you very much, sir.”

“You’re welcome.” Constantin smiled back. “Do you need help?”

“No sir, I’ll be done quickly. I just noticed that I hadn’t ordered my clothes lately and decided to do it because I still had time until we had to leave. But it appears that I overestimated my abilities and…” he looked around at the chaos in his room. “…well.”

“You order your clothes?” Constantin got off from the frame and started picking up some of the clothes.

“Yes sir. My mother would always tell me to not only put my clothes away properly, but to also order them from time to time and to bring the ones I didn’t use anymore to other people that could use them instead.”

“How remarkable.”

“Yes. But since now most of my wardrobe consists of my apprenticeship’s attire and they all look the same… It’s been hard to keep track of that task. And I also couldn’t think of who’d benefit from my old clothes.”

“I see now.” he heaved some of the clothes onto Aeron’s bed. “Are you okay with leaving this task to one of the maids? It’s a two day’s march to Au…” he stopped talking suddenly, He remembered he wasn’t supposed to tell Aeron anything about his final test until he had been given the orders by His Majesty himself. “I-It’s best if we leave as soon as we can and head to the castle, Sevensea.”

“Of course, you’re completely right Sir Constantin.” Aeron said and dropped everything he was holding. “I shall go look for a maid this instant and ask her if she could take care of it. Please wait a moment and…” he turned his head around, looking for a place for Constantin to sit down. He hurried to his chair, shoved everything on it down and offered it to Constantin. “Please take a seat while you wait, sir.”

Aeron bowed down quickly and rushed out of his room in search of a maid. Constantin sat down on the chair and sighed deeply. He had almost slipped some of the final test’s contents. It probably wouldn’t have been all too severe if he had done so, but he didn’t want to take the risk. Even though he knew best how peculiar the king and princess could be.

Some minutes past before Aeron returned and confirmed to Constantin that they could leave immediately. He grabbed a bag, hung it around his shoulder, made sure his pendant was around his neck and asked Constantin to lead the way.

The two left the academy quite early in the morning. The sun had only risen about an hour ago, but Constantin was told to bring Aeron there as early as possible. But because he wanted him to be rested and ready for the journey to come, he let Aeron get enough sleep.

The knights’ academy was situated on the south-eastern part of the town and therefore they had to cross all of New Leo to get to the castle in the northern district. They walked a rather slow pace and started talking about various things on their way. They had to cross the big central market place that was already brimming with life. Dozens of businessmen and merchants were building up their stalls and stores, getting ready for another hopefully successful day.

Aeron asked Constantin if he needed to offer something to His and Her Majesty for letting him appear before them. Normally, Constantin would’ve told him that one should never give something to a king or princess for such a reason, but with those particular regents he thought it wouldn’t matter much either way. Overjoyed, Aeron stepped closer to a stall selling fresh fruits and bought one basket full of apples, pears and lots of other different fruits.

The closer they got to the castle, the livelier became the town. More people started coming out of their houses and pursuing their daily doings. The security got noticeably tighter the more they approached the castle. Luckily, Constantin Aughtstein was a famous knight in all of the Kingdom of Lyra. No one in the kingdom would dare to go against him, they’d lose both physically and mentally.

Constantin was known for having achieved various great deeds, being popular for his impressive mastery of the sword and for being directly acknowledged by the king himself. Wherever he’d want to go, guards would let him pass no matter what. Aeron realized once again how lucky he was to be able to call some as Sir Constantin his own master.

It would be Aeron’s first time visiting the castle and actually going inside. He had passed by in front of it a few times already, when he was on an errand or small mission in the town, but he had never entered it. The castle had been built on a small hill so it would throne over the surrounding town, and there were three streets that led to three different entrances in the castle walls. Depending on what one’s business in the castle was, one was asked to head to one of the three gates.

Since Constantin and Aeron were on their way to directly meet with the king, Constantin led the way through the central street that led to the main gate. He was left in without further ado. They even let Aeron in without controlling him; that alone showed, again, how respected Constantin was.

After passing through several halls and corridors of the castle, the knight and his apprentice finally reached the throne room. They stepped forward slowly and stopped where the carpet ended. The two got down on one knee and lowered their heads. Aeron was still holding the fruits basket with one of his hands, which made the entire scene look somewhat special.

A few minutes later, the king entered the throne room and sat down on his throne, closely followed by his one and only daughter, the heir to the throne. The queen of the kingdom had passed away years ago due to an illness. And even though she had only born a girl into the royal family, the king refused to take another woman as his wife and decided to make his daughter the crown princess of the kingdom.

“You may raise your heads.” the king spoke finally and the knights did as they were told. “Sir Constantin Aughtstein.”

“Present, Your Highness.” Constantin replied.

“Aeron Sevensea.”

“P-present, Your Highness.” Aeron copied Constantin, although more nervously than the experienced knight.

“Guards, please leave us alone.” the king continued talking and the guards did as they were told and stepped out of the room. They positioned themselves in front of the doors in case something happened, but they weren’t worried because Constantin was with the royal family in the same room; he’d make sure to protect them should anything really happen.

The king stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs of the elevated podium on which the thrones were positioned. He approached the two knights without saying a word, to neither of them. Aeron felt how his heart started beating faster with every step the king walked. He wanted to look up and observe him, but Constantin held his head down so Aeron did the same.

“That fruits basket…” he stopped in front of Aeron. “Is it… for us?” he asked eloquently. At least that’s how it seemed to Aeron. Whatever the king said it sounded eloquent, because he was the king.

“Y-yes, Your Highness.” Aeron looked up hesitantly. Stern eyes caught his gaze. The king was looking intensely at him. “I-I… I am greatly honoured that Your Highness would take Your precious time to use on the likes of me. I am not wor---“

“So I can have the fruits, yes?”

“Uh-uhm…” Aeron turned to Constantin and he nodded in response. “Indubitably, Your Highness.” he said and held the fruits basket up so the king could take it. He stretched out his arms under the big, heavy – and fluffy looking, Aeron thought – cape and grabbed the basket with both of his hands.

“Thank you very much, Young Aeron.” the king’s vocal tone suddenly changed to a much brighter one and confused Aeron. He turned around to Constantin again, but that one only sighed and stood up with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. Aeron just became more confused but nonetheless did the same and stood up.

In the meantime, the king had gotten back up on the podium and approached his daughter. He showed the full fruits basket to her, a smile on his face. The princess giggled in response. Aeron’s confused expression got worse with every passing second.

“Look Yara, they brought us some fresh fruits. Isn’t that nice?” the king asked.

“Yes fath---I mean, Yes, Your Highness.”

“No need to be so formal, it’s only Constantin and Young Aeron.”

“Uhum…” Constantin coughed and cleared his throat. “With all due respect, Your Highness, but what could you possibly mean with _it’s just Constantin_?”

“Oh don’t be like that, you know what I mean.” he started laughing.

“Father, I think Mister Aeron will need a bed if we keep on confusing him like this.”

“Oh, you’re right. How clumsy of me.” the king cleared his throat and put the fruits basket on a small table next to his throne. Aeron was surprised to hear the king say things like ‘clumsy’. He had been expecting a more eloquent way of speech; he was a king after all. “Let me introduce myself.”

“I-I don’t think Y-Your Highness needs to do that for someone like me.” Aeron spurted out without thinking.

“My name is King Clarion Hawkstone, ruler over the Kingdom of Lyra. And this beautiful woman on my side is my precious daughter, Yara Hawkstone, Crown Princess of Lyra.”

“Your Highness, I don’t want to cut short your amusing time spending with one of my students, but would it be too much to ask for if we could get to the main cause of our coming here?” Constantin asked the king as if he were just another of his knight companions.

“Constantin, you’re always so serious.” King Clarion answered.

“I am serious when I need to be.”

“Hmph.” he pouted.

“S-sir Constantin?” Aeron whispered. “I don’t want to question you and your methods, but is it really okay to talk to His Highness like that?”

“Don’t worry, Sevensea. King Clarion is known for being notoriously friendly and collegial with everyone he trusts. If he’s friendly with you, consider yourself lucky. If he puts on his serious expression when talking to you… you’d better prepare yourself…”

“O-okay sir, thank you very much.”

“Alright then.” the king grabbed a scroll from the table and slowly opened it. “Aeron Sevensea.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness?” Aeron was still saluting, just like he was told at the academy. Constantin on the other hand had his arms crossed.

“You have been chosen to graduate from the academy two years prior to the official graduation. You have received this privilege through plentiful recommendations from various people, but most noticeable from Sir Constantin himself, you should consider it an honour.”

“Your Highness, being able to work under Sir Constantin is already honour enough. I don’t deserve such praise.”

“Honour to whom honour is due.” the king smiled and cleared his throat before continuing reading what the scroll said. “Aeron Sevensea. In the name of King Clarion Hawkstone of the Kingdom of Lyra, I shall hereby announce the final test to graduate from the knights’ academy.”

“…” Aeron gulped and listened closely. His nervousness mixed with a feeling of excitement and the wish to become a full-fledged knight.

“I can’t do this.” the king said, put away the scroll and sat down again. “I’ll just tell you personally myself.”

“Hah…” Constantin sighed as the king began explaining.

“There’s been rumours lately that some sinister looking people were lurking around the remains of the village of Autumnway.” when Aeron heard the king mention his old hometown, his expression changed abruptly. The king closed his eyes and continued. “As you are aware of it, Autumnway was attacked twelve years ago by a group of unknown men.

All we know is that the person behind of that attack was something or someone called Ealaíne. We do not know what or who it is, not even after all these years. It pains me to tell this to you, Aeron, Child of Autumnway. But the entire kingdom is doing its best in that regard, and I will not stop until Ealaíne is caught.

Nonetheless, going back to the matter at hand, I want to task you and Constantin with this. You are to go to the former village of Autumnway and investigate. We do not know if there are any shady activities going on there at the moment since the village was abandoned a few years ago. Neither I nor Constantin wanted to give up on Autumnway, but as a king I have to listen to my people and my subordinates. And they didn’t want to be remembered of that past incident.

So this will be your final test.” the king stood up and looked at the two knights. Aeron and Constantin straightened up and saluted. “Travel to Autumnway, investigate what is going on there at the moment and report back. It may not seem like a great mission, but it is of utmost importance to us. It may lead us to Ealaíne. Understood?”

“Yes, Your Highness!” Constantin and Aeron said at the same time.

“I wish you the best of luck and please do return sound and safe, Sir Constantin, Mister Aeron.” Yara finally said something as well after being silent all the time. But it wasn’t as if she weren’t listening to her father. Even if she didn’t say anything, she was closely paying attention and seemed to understand everything that was going on.

“Sevensea. Let us depart at once, alright?” Constantin turned to Aeron and he nodded in response.

“But Constantin, don’t you want to spend the night and depart tomorrow?” the king asked suddenly.

“Your Highness, with all due respect.” Constantin turned back to the king after already heading to the exit. “No.” he said sharply and continued exiting the throne room. Aeron kneeled down one last time and quickly followed after Constantin. The two left the castle altogether and walked back to market. All stalls were now completely set up and business was flourishing.

Constantin told Aeron to go buy some bread and other small things to eat during their two days’ journey to Autumnway. Anything else they’d need they could hunt or find on their way. Aeron did as he was told while Constantin went to the nearest blacksmith, Aeron’s rapier in tow. He asked him to do a quick check-up on both his sword and shield and on the rapier. He also asked him to sell him some small and light throwing knives.

The two met up at the promised place after about half an hour. Aeron had filled his bag with food and Constantin gave the rapier back to its owner. In addition he also received the throwing knives. Aeron had used them sometimes during his training so he knew how to handle them. Constantin told him to hold onto them close, just in case.

After everything was set and done, the two walked back to the academy, saddled their horses and took off at once. They left the city through the gates on the north, the street leaving from there led to Autumnway and a recently built small port town to the east of the kingdom.

The street they rode on left New Leo into a wide plain with some hills and ups and downs. The tall grass was swaying in the wind as the two galloped at a comfortable pace. Aeron wasn’t the best rider, it was one of his less favourite subjects in the academy. If he had been given the chance to skip one course, it would’ve been the riding classes.

But he liked everything else a knight needed to learn. Studying at the knights’ academy included training in swordsmanship, self-defence and riding, politics, geography, foreign exchange, manners and tactics. He exceeded in almost all subjects except riding and geography. The latter one of which he just didn’t seem to be able to remember everything correctly.

The regular courses at the academy took eight years to complete. Students could attend starting at the age of twelve. There wasn’t a limit for how old a student was allowed to be since nearly everyone aspiring to become a knight would enter the academy at twelve.

During academy years, the students’ title was ‘Apprentice’. Once they graduated successfully, they’d be given the title of ‘Young Knight’. There were only three more ranks above that one, them being ‘Knight’, ‘Great Knight’ and ‘Fair Knight’.

Fair Knight Sir Constantin Aughtstein was Constantin’s full title and name. In some cases where a knight achieves great deeds, King Clarion himself would bestow the title of ‘Sir’ upon them, which served as the highest honour a knight could receive.

Aeron and Constantin continued on their way and slowly left the wide plains and entered the big forest that was located in the centre of Lyra. It spanned almost over the entire north-western region of the peninsula which compromised the kingdom. The capital of New Leo had been constructed by the bay in the south-east. The only connection to the mainland of Azeineth and the kingdom’s only neighbour country was through the Pass of Ménpiào, to the south of the capital.

Opposite to the Kingdom of Lyra, the United Commercial States of Chengse was a country with vast deserts and barren land. With mountain ranges to the north protecting the country from attacks from the sea, the main way to get to the giant capital of Zhōngyāng was through the bay; but only if the Gates of Mén would let ships pass.

Constantin and Aeron had entered the forest some time ago and decided to rest for the day. Even if they didn’t feel like they had ridden that much, they had left the capital a few hours ago. They decided to give the horses some rest and make in an early night so they could leave early the next day and make it to Autumnway before sunset.

Aeron lit a small campfire while Constantin walked the area around of them to see if there was anything dangerous in their proximity. It took Aeron some attempts, but he finally managed to kindle the fire as Constantin returned from his scouting.

“Everything’s okay. Seems like we can spend the night here, Sevensea.” he explained as he sat down on a nearby fallen trunk.

“Thank you very much for your hard work, Sir.” Aeron bowed down. “I’ve lit the fire. Would you like to eat something?”

“Nah I’m good, I’ll eat later. Can I entrust you with the first turn of night watch?”

“Of course, Sir. I’ll do my very best.”

“Thank you. But make sure to wake me up in a few hours. Resting is an important part of a knight’s duty too. If you’re not rested, how can you put up a good fight when it counts?”

“Understood, Sir Constantin. Please rest well for now.”

“I’ll count on you. Night.” Constantin said and lied down on a thin blanket he had brought along. He had taken off the big and uncomfortable parts of his armour, only leaving on the most important parts.

“Have good night, Sir.” Aeron whispered and sat down next to the fire. He warmed his hands next to it for a while and then looked skywards. It was a clear night, not even one cloud could be seen in the starry night sky. He tried to make out some constellations he had read about in one of the books in his room, but whenever he thought to having found one, he lost sight of it while he was looking for the rest of the stars to connect them to a picture in the sky.

The crescent moon was standing on top of the firmament, like a narrow eye that was observing all of the land under it. He remembered how his mother always used to tell him about the rabbit on the moon.

Legends say, so Aeron’s mother told him, that there’s a rabbit living on the moon. And its task is to constantly pound ingredients with its mortar and pestle. Some versions of the legends say that the rabbit is making rice cake, others tell how it’s pounding medicine for the people on earth. But one could only see the rabbit working during clear full moon nights.

“I wonder what the bunny is doing right now…” Aeron asked himself as quietly as to not wake up Constantin who had already fallen asleep next to him. The forest was so silent at night, the only noises he could perceive was Constantin’s calm breathing and the eventual chirping of cicadas and other insects living in the forest.

Aeron decided to eat some of the bread he bought and an apple he plucked on their way into the forest. He wasn’t that hungry, but he thought it’d be best to eat something while he could. Eating was an essential part of resting, Constantin had told him once.

Time passed by quickly and judging by the position of the moon – in Aeron’s book about constellations they also wrote about the moon and other celestial bodies – he assumed that some hours had passed by already and slowly woke up his master by gently grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him awake.

Constantin woke up quickly, yawned a few times and sat up. He nodded, signalizing that it was Aeron’s turn to sleep and that he’d be woken up once they’d continue their short journey. Aeron lied down next to Constantin and wished him a pleasant night. After the Fair Knight made sure that the soon to be Young Knight had fallen asleep, he let go a short chuckle he had been holding in.

“The bunny is sleeping right now, Aeron. Also, did you know the legend originally comes from our neighbour country?” he smiled and lifted his head to gaze at the stars and the moon. “In any case… seems like your mother and mine were quite similar women. They were both beautiful, smart and very, very brave.” he whispered as he continued looking at the sky.

Hours passed and the sun started rising over the horizon. Constantin woke up Aeron in the same manner he had been woken up before, and after stretching a few times they hopped back on their horses and started riding again.

It took them a few hours to exit the forest again but once they did they were greeted by the same view as when the left the capital. Wide plains of tall grassy lands as far as the eye could reach. The only difference being that the blowing wind was stronger and carried a salty smell that tickled Aeron’s nose. It had been a while since he had smelled the wild sea.

Despite New Leo being by the sea, it was more or less enclosed by the Great Bay of Lychemme and therefore the water was always still, with close to no waves at any time. Unlike the Northern Sea who was always windy and the sea full of waves. As a kid he enjoyed to sit by the cliffs behind of his home and gaze out at the sea and observe it for hours. The sea breeze would always bring some cold air during hot summer days.

“We should be almost there, Sevensea.” Constantin said, pulling Aeron back from his daydream.

“Yes Sir!” he nodded. “It took less time than we thought, didn’t it?”

“Indeed. Seems like our horses are in top notch form today. We should thank them greatly when we’re back in the capital.”

“I completely agree with you.”

The first abandoned house of Autumnway slowly appeared on the horizon. Aeron suddenly realized that he’d be going back there, to where everything ended; or rather, to where everything began?

The two stopped their horses at a nearby tree and bound the reins around a branch. They patted them as a thanks for carrying them there and left them back so they could grass. Aeron and Constantin walked side by side, both having one of their hands by the shafts of their swords so they’d be combat ready any moment.

“It’s… quiet.” Aeron said. “It feels somewhat eerie, knowing how lively this village was. There’d always be children running around and playing tag or something.” he continued talking as if wandering through memories of the past. “Over there was a sweets shop. Whenever we kids would help them with a small task we’d receive a snack as our reward.”

Constantin didn’t interrupt him and just listened closely to him. He enjoyed hearing Aeron talk about his past, something he didn’t do at all before. But it seemed that giving him that pendant and telling him about everything helped breaking him out of his shell. A shell, like a barrier he had built so he wouldn’t get hurt anymore.

“Mother would always scold me that I wasn’t supposed to eat snacks before a meal.” Aeron laughed honestly. “She’d take away my justly earned snack but would give it back to me after I ate everything on my plate. I never got my snack back whenever there were peas.”

“You don’t like peas?” Constantin asked surprised.

“…it embarrasses me to say it, but… no Sir, I don’t like peas.”

“Huh, I thought you’d like everything. You always empty your plate. And I’m sure there have been plenty of occasions where they served peas.”

“…traded with another student…” he answered almost inaudibly.

“What?”

“I always traded with another student! He’d eat my peas and I’d eat something else he didn’t like!”

“Wha---“

“I’m sorry, Sir! This is such a shameful behaviour for a kni---“ he bowed down but Constantin interrupted him with a loud laugh. “S-Sir?”

“Ah, excuse me. That’s just the first time I’ve heard of someone doing that at the academy. Gives me hope that you kids still behave like kids should. It somehow gives me a peace of mind.”

“To be honest with you, Sir, almost every one of the students has done that at some point. We already know who doesn’t like what and with whom we have to trade.”

“Seems the tactics lessons are paying off at least.” he continued laughing as Aeron told him about more things he didn’t know about.

They had passed through most of the village when they started hearing unidentifiable noises in the distance. Constantin signalized Aeron to remain silent and to draw his sword. The two knights quickened their pace but made sure to not make too much noise as they quickly approached the outer parts of the village.

The closer you got from Autumnway to the sea, the more spread the houses became and more and more fields for farming could be seen. Aeron’s former home was one of the furthest houses from the market of the village and built rather close to the cliffs that led down to the always moving sea.

The two approached the ruins of Aeron’s old house and hid behind of it. The noises they had heard before turned out to be voices. Several people were talking to each other. Maybe five, six people, Constantin assumed. He instructed Aeron about what to do next.

“Understood?” he whispered.

“Yes Sir!” Aeron’s eyes looked ready.

“Sevensea, is there a way to go down to the water?”

“Yes, there’s a small path going down the side of the cliff a further up that way.” he explained and pointed towards it.

“Good. You take the lead. I’ll watch your back. Ready?” he asked and Aeron nodded affirmatively, stood up and hurried to said path.

At the same time, five men clad in black were loading a small boat on the shore. They were too busy with themselves and didn’t notice the two knights going down the path that led to them.

“Why again did we have to come back to this abandoned village again?” one of the men asked.

“Are you an idiot? We were told to take everything of valour we could find and bring it to Tsonjan to sell it.” a second one said.

“Ohh, I see.”

“Less talking, more loading. Come on.” a third one commanded. He seemed to be the one with the most authority out of that bunch since the others listened to what he said without any retorts. “Also before we sell it we’re supposed to let it be appraised at Kwan’s guild or something. And to let Master Ealaíne know about everything once we---“ he wanted to continue when a stone hit his head.

“Yo.” Constantin said, having thrown the rock at the man. He was throwing another rock up in the air and catching it with his hand again. Aeron was standing next to him, his rapier drawn and ready to attack.

“Knights…” a fourth one said.

“Indeed.” he threw the second rock at the fifth man and knocked him out completely. “My name is Fair Knight Sir Constantin Aughtstein, knight of the crown. You are hereby arrested by orders of King Clarion.”

“Hah, get them men.” the boss of the bunch said and the remaining three people dashed at the knights.

“Sevensea. I’ll take the two on the left, you the one on the right. Got it?”

“Understood, Sir!” Aeron said and dashed as he was told. Constantin drew his sword and readied his shield. “Come at me.” he said with a grin on his face.

Aeron was already exchanging swings with his opponent. He was wielding a dagger and was a very swift fighter, but nothing Aeron couldn’t parry with his own movements and agility. As the fighting style with rapiers in proper duels dictated, Aeron always held his left hand behind his back and only used his right.

The swords clashed against each other, the sound echoing through the cliffs and vanishing into the open sea. Whenever Aeron was being pushed back a bit, he quickly regained his composition and pushed against his opponent again. Unfortunately he didn’t see the small rock in front of him and stepped on it, lost his balance for a split second and received a blow to his right shoulder.

The cutting pain reminded him that he wasn’t fighting in a mock battle. His opponent was trying to defeat him, to possibly kill him too. He had no time to be fighting fair and square and remembered one of Constantin’s tips. _Sometimes you have to play dirty to win, even more so if your opponent is too, there lies no shame in that._ Aeron jumped backwards in flip and quickly grabbed his pendant with his sword hand.

“Mother’s Embrace!” he shouted and the pendant glowed green and wrapped him in a warm light, healing the wound he had just received. But due to the other one’s swiftness, he dashed at Aeron and with a precise swing slapped away Aeron’s rapier. He observed it flying off to the ground, it fell close to the sea.

Before he could even think about what to do next, his opponent wound up for another strike and Aeron reflexively grabbed one of the throwing knives he had put on his belt on his back and parried the attack. The man was so surprised by the young knight’s defence that it made him stumble on his own two feet.

Aeron took the chance and jumped forward, sliding his right foot along the sand and slam it into his opponents legs. He fell down and just as he wanted to jump up again, the rapier’s blade was pointed towards him. Aeron had picked it up while he slid and was holding it in front of the man’s face. The throwing knife still in his left hand, ready to be thrown.

The black clad man let go of his dagger and let his arms fall down on the sand, without any resistance. Aeron quickly proceeded to tie the man’s feet and hands together while he turned around to see how Constantin was doing. The experienced knight had already done the same to his two opponents and Aeron stepped closer to him.

“Everything okay, Sevensea?”

“Yes Sir. Just a shallow wound that I could heal quickly.”

“Good. Now for the---“

“Sir Constantin, watch out!” Aeron yelled and jumped at Constantin, making the two fall to the ground.

“Tch! Close enough. Set sail already, you dimwit!” the bossy person yelled at the only remaining of his subordinates who had apparently already recovered from the stone to his head. The two knights were so absorbed in fighting that they didn’t notice how the other two men had finished loading the boat and were already setting sail. He was still pointing a gun at Constantin and Aeron.

“Shit.” Constantin shouted.

“Sweet dreams, Fair Knight.” the man pulled the trigger and another bullet shot in Constantin’s direction. But Aeron reacted quickly and threw the knife he was still holding at the same time and hit the bullet midway and changed its trajectory. It lost some speed and hit the cliff while the throwing knife ricocheted skywards and fell into the water near the shore.

“We have your companions, come back at once!” Aeron yelled at the boat that was already gaining distance.

“You can keep ’em.” the man said, put down his gun and turned away from the shore.

“Hey!”

“Don’t bother, Sevensea. We won’t be able to catch them anymore now.”

“Drats!” Aeron kicked the sand. “Even though it went so well.”

“No need to worry, Sevensea. We got some of his men. They’ll be sure to talk.”

“Understood, Sir Constantin.” Aeron nodded and stepped into the water to pick up his knife and store it away again.

“Seems like it was a good idea to buy those knives, huh?”

“Yes Sir. Thank you very much.” he bowed down.

“No, Sevensea. I need to thank _you_ , you saved me back there. You have my gratitude, I’ll be sure to repay you one day.”

“Y-you don’t need to do that, Sir. It was only obvious that I did what I did.”

“Alright alright.” Constantin laughed and patted Aeron’s head. “Well then. Shall we wait for the reinforcements while we eat?”

“Yes Sir, let’s do tha---what?” he was confused.

“I sent a racing pigeon to the capital when we camped in the forest.”

“What? When?”

“While you were sleeping.”

“But how did you---“

“Don’t tell anyone, but there’s a secret knights hideout in the forest and they keep some for cases like this one.”

“…amazing.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about yet, Sevensea.” he started laughing and the two started bringing their captives back up to Autumnway to wait for more knights to arrive. Aeron untied the legs of the three men and they made their way up again. They got close to one of the abandoned houses and decided to sit down there and eat something.

They shared some of their food with their captives, because even though they were enemies, King Clarion had the policy to treat anyone, no matter who they are, as fellow human beings. The three men thanked them greatly and only a few hours later another five knights arrived.

Constantin tasked them with bringing the captives back to the castle while he and Aeron would ride ahead to report back to the king. They left the three men in the care of their fellow knights, got back to their horses and rode back immediately, going back the same way they took to go there.

When they arrived in New Leo they hurried to the castle to report to the king. They entered the castle and were told to wait in the king’s study. They sat down on chairs and waited patiently. After a few minutes, the door opened and the two jumped up from their seats and saluted.

“Oh, no. Excuse me, but I’m not my father.” the princess said as she entered the room with a tablet, carrying two cups of tea and some bakery.

“Nonetheless, Princess Yara, you are still of royal blood and therefore---“

“It’s okay, Sir Constantin. You know that I don’t mind about the formalities.” she smiled.

“But Princess…”

“No buts. Please retake your seat and enjoy this cup of tea and cake I baked today.”

“…if you insist.” Constantin sighed and sat down again.

“You too, Mister Aeron.” she smiled at him

“Y-yes, Princess Yara.” he said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Seeing her from that close showed him how pretty she was. Long blonde hair, the same friendly but earnest eyes as the king’s and a very cute light pink dress. She put the tablet on the table in front of them.

“Please, help yourself.” Yara said with a moving hand gesture and sat down on a third chair next to a window.

“Thank you very much, Princess Yara.” Constantin said and grabbed a cup. He took a sip and put it back on the tablet. “A very nice fragrance. Won’t you drink a cup as well?”

“No, I already had some earlier, thank you.”

“I see.” he took another sip. Aeron was staring at the tea without moving his limbs.

“Sevensea.” Constantin prodded him with his elbow.

“A-ah, yes! Th-thank you very much for the tea!” he said and took a sip as well. His eyes widened as a memory shot through his mind.

_“Aeron, do you want to have some tea? I just poured it in from the fresh herbs you gathered this morning.”_

_“Yes, mother!” he said and hopped into the kitchen. His mother poured him some tea into his favourite cup and gave it to her son._

_“Here.”_

_“Thank you, mother!” he said and took a sip. “Wah! It smells so fresh, and it’s so tasty and sweet.”_

_“That’s because of the herbs you picked, they’re called…”_

“Sweet Autumn Fern tea.” Aeron whispered.

“Y-yes! How did you know? I had it bought this morning from the market place. They finally succeeded in making it grow here too. Sweet Autumn Fern only grows naturally on the grassy fields by the cliffs of Autumnway.”

“Yes, I… used to pick them a lot when I was young, hehe.” Aeron smiled as he took in the smell with his nose. “It’s a very… a very nostalgic smell.”

“Please, take some back to the academy then.”

“Wh-what? N-no, Princess Yara, I couldn’t possibly---“

“I insist!”

“But I…”

“Better give up Sevensea, you saw her father.” Constantin added while munching on a piece of cake.

“…” Aeron sighed. “V-very well then. Thank you very much, Princess Yara.”

“It’s my pleasure. I shall go get you some right now.” she said and stood up. Just as she wanted to leave the room, the door opened and the king entered. She quickly explained everything to him and left the study. The king sat down and told the other two to retake their seats again.

“Ealaíne again…” the king said, after Constantin reported everything that had happened. “I understand.”

“But in any case, this and that have nothing to do with each other.” he stood up, as did Aeron and Constantin. “Aeron Sevensea.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness?” he gulped.

“I hereby declare you Young Knight.”

“I-I passed?”

“Without doubt. I’ll send word to the academy shortly after.”

“I…” Aeron was awestruck and speechless.

“Well done, Sevensea. I knew you’d do it.” Constantin ruffled through Aeron’s hair.

“Th-thank you very much! I don’t know what to say to possibly thank you enough, but I will do my utmost and best to not bring shame on the knights of Lyra.” he bowed down, small tears forming in his eyes.

“From now on, you are Young Knight Aeron Sevensea, Child of Autumnway.” King Clarion said finally.

“Ch-child of…?” Aeron looked back up.

“Indeed. See it as an honorary title. Accomplish great deeds, spread your name into the world and make a name for yourself so that Autumnway may be reconstructed someday in the future.” he smiled. “Only, if you want.”

“…” Aeron took a deep breath. “I gratefully accept this title and will bring it no shame. I’ll do my best, thank you very much, Your Highness!!” he said loudly and bowed down yet again.

“But now you should return to the academy and take a rest. It’s been some long days for the two of you.”

“Thank you very much, Your Highness!” the two knights saluted and headed out of the room. But before Constantin left, the king asked him to stay back for a moment.

“Sevensea, head out and wait for me outside.”

“Understood, Sir Constantin.” Aeron nodded and closed the door behind of him.

“...what is it, Your Highness?” he sighed, expecting one of King Clarion’s usual moments. But when he turned back he was met with the king’s serious expression.

“Constantin, Ealaíne’s name fell again. Do you know what that means?”

“…I can imagine, yes.”

“Then it makes this short.” the king turned to the window. “Immediately make preparations to head to Chengse and visit the Quán Guild. I shall send them a notice at once and ask for their cooperation.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Constantin saluted and left the study.

“I’m sorry to put this burden upon you…” King Clarion sat down again, closed his hands and rested his chin on them. “…but you may be the key to everything, Child of Autumnway.”


	3. Third memory - The capital city of Zhōngyāng

“Congratulations on the graduation, Aeron!” a group of apprentices shouted at the same time as they held their filled glasses up. They had organized a small party for Aeron who had been given the title of Young Knight. Constantin was invited as well and took a sip from his glass.

“Everyone…” Aeron looked around. “Thank you very much, I’ll do my best!” and bowed down to the others.

“Cheers!”

“You really don’t take breaks, do you?” a fellow apprentice said.

“Heard you’re already going on a mission with Sir Constantin!” another one said.

“Yes! I’m allowed to accompany Sir Constantin on his mission in Chengse.”

“Lucky bastard, I’ve never been abroad.”

“Yeah, me neither! I’ve heard Chengse is completely different from Lyra. You sure you gonna be alright, Aeron?” a third one said and the others started laughing.

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?” he blushed slightly.

“Now now, don’t go teasing the Young Knight, Apprentices.” Constantin said with a grin. “You better keep up your training while I’m gone.”

“That’s right, who is gonna train us while you’re absent, Sir?”

“My father.” Constantin replied sharply.

“Wh-wha-wha-what?!”

“Sir Conrad?!”

“But I thought he had retired!?”

“He has. But once I told him I was looking for a substitute he volunteered at the speed of light.” Constantin laughed.

“Sir… why…”

“He said ‘I’m gonna teach those kids how real knights practice.’”

“We’re gonna die.”

“Please don’t go, Aeron. We won’t survive if you’re not here.” they turned to the red haired knight. He startled as everyone approached him, raising his hands in defence.

“I-I don’t think it’s gonna be that bad, personally. I’m sure Sir Conrad is a respectable knight and---“ Aeron was interrupted by Constantin’s laughter. He was unsure if he was laughing about the entire situation or because his father wasn’t who Aeron imagined him to be.

With a somewhat slightly lowered mood, the party went on for quite a bit. After everything had been cleaned up quickly with everyone’s help, Aeron returned to his room and started packing. The mission would be of a much bigger scale than the last one and their luggage had to be that much bigger as well. Once again, clothes and other things were lying all over the floor.

“Yo.” it knocked on the open door. “Need help?”

“Sir Constantin!” Aeron turned around and saw him. “No, I started packing extra early this time.”

“We’re leaving tomorrow.”

“…exactly!” he nodded and made Constantin laugh. “I’m sorry, Sir. It seems I just don’t have any organisational abilities.”

“No worries Sevensea, I was the same at first. You’ll get into it.”

“Thank you for your kind words!”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Nervous?”

“…I’d be lying if I said I weren’t, but… Mostly I’m excited. Curious to travel with you and go to a yet unknown land, at least for me. I’m sure I’ll be able to learn a lot on this mission and I’m gonna do my best to fulfil your expectations.”

“That’s good to hear. Keep that feeling in your chest, it’s very valuable.”

“Thank you very much, Sir. I will.”

“Good. I’ll be heading to bed now, don’t stay up too late, Sevensea.”

“I’ll try and finish packing as fast as I can! I wish you a pleasant night, Sir Constantin.”

“Good night to you too.” he said and walked away. With newly found resolve, Aeron continued packing everything.

Morning came and Aeron woke up full of vigour. He had managed to pack everything the night before and hurried to take everything to his horse. Constantin was already mounting it when Aeron arrived. Each of the two horses would be carrying four bags, two on each side. Aeron greeted Constantin and after they finished readying their horses, they decided to go eat something quick for breakfast and say good-bye to everyone.

Just as the bells of New Leo’s church tower rang nine o’clock, the two knights departed from the academy and headed south. The plan was to leave the capital through the southern gate and make their way up to the mountain range that served as a natural border between the two countries. They were heading for the Pass of Ménpiào.

It was about half a day’s trip to the foot of the mountain and since Constantin didn’t want to lose too much time on the first day, they headed straight to the pass. It wasn’t his first time riding through the pass so he knew where he could quicken the pace and where he had to take caution, especially since Aeron was coming along.

One of Constantin’s top priorities was to make sure nothing happened to Aeron. He might have become an official knight just recently, but he still lacked experience. He wanted this mission to become his first real experience to go as smoothly as possible and therefore he might have acted somewhat more cautious than he would have otherwise.

“Sir, how much longer will it take until we reach the top of the pass?” Aeron asked.

“Not much longer.” he answered. “Are you tired already?”

“By no means, Sir! I’m in top notch form! I’m just really eager to get to the summit.”

“I see.” Constantin smiled. “Well then, if we keep up this pace we’ll be there in no time. As soon as we’re on top and head downwards again we’ll already be in the United Commercial States of Chengse.”

“Understood, Sir!” Aeron smiled and the two continued climbing the pass. The horses were doing well too and didn’t seem like they were overworking themselves too much. If they had, Constantin would’ve made sure that they’d take sufficient breaks.

Roughly half an hour later they reached the top. They stopped their horses, jumped off and let them grass for a while. Constantin waved his arm and signalized Aeron to come closer to where he was standing. He did as he was told and stepped next to him. Once he saw was Constantin was seeing, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in awe.

A giant and incredibly wide reaching canyon spread in front of his eyes. He almost couldn’t see where it ended, no matter where he turned his head to. It was truly completely different to the green lands of his home country. Everything he saw was a mix of yellow, orange and brown tones. A vast barren land spread in front of him while he couldn’t even begin to fathom what lied beyond the horizon.

“Amazing…” a word finally left his mouth.

“It is, isn’t it?” Constantin crossed his arms. “I reacted exactly like you the first time I saw this view. What you can see is the unpassable Great Canyon. It separates this part and the mountain from the rest of the country. It serves as another natural barrier against attacks from outside.”

“So beyond the canyon lies the capital?” Aeron turned to him.

“Indeed. Just a little beyond and then further to the east lies the capital city of Zhōngyāng. The biggest city in the middle of Chengse and probably the centre of the world.”

“Of all of Azeineth?”

“Possibly. Chengse’s forte is business and trading, they’re geniuses of commerce. Zhōngyāng is the central hub. All of the ex- and imports have to go through the capital and all of Lyra’s imports are shipped from its huge port too”

“I understand.”

“The only way for us to get to that capital is by climbing down the pass from this side and then head to the west side of the Gates of Mén.”

“The Gates of Mén are two cities located on both sides of the strait, right?”

“Exactly. In between of the west and east side of the strait lies one city each, tasked with the duty to protect Zhōngyāng from maritime attacks. A giant sea gate build in between can only be lowered if all three chiefs, from the capital and the Gates, agree on letting a ship pass through. Otherwise it’s nigh impossible.”

“That’s an amazing security system, just to protect one city.” Aeron thought.

“Heh, you’ll understand once we arrive in Zhōngyāng.” Constantin grinned. “Anyways, shall we continue, Sevensea?”

“Yes Sir!” Aeron nodded and the two walked back to their horses.

The sun was about to set while they started to go down to the western Gate of Mén. Constantin wanted to get to the port before nightfall but at the same time made sure that Aeron wouldn’t fall behind too much. Riding at night on that pass was somewhat dangerous.

Fortunately they arrived to the city and its port just before nightfall. Constantin quickly talked to the authorities on site and managed to get him and Aeron two tickets on the next ship headed to Zhōngyāng. They could board it immediately and it’d arrive the next day around noon.

They got a cabin for two and they could even take their horses with them on the ship. They put their belongings down into their room and headed on deck. The ship had already set sail and the sun was vanishing under the horizon. Aeron could see the lights of both Gates illuminate the dark night, and even in the direction they were headed he could already make out a faint light in the distance.

“Is that faint light there…”

“Yes, that is Zhōngyāng.” Constantin nodded. “It’s fortunate that we managed to catch this ship, this way we can sleep on board and be fully rested once we arrive.”

“Indeed!” Aeron approached the railing and leaned his hands on it. He smiled widely as he looked at the stars in the sky. It was the same great view he had from Autumnway. The capital’s bright lights wouldn’t let him enjoy such a beautiful night sky. Constantin observed him from afar, he was happy that Aeron was accompanying him.

“Sevensea, shall we go have something for dinner?”

“Yes Sir!” he hurried back to Constantin and the two left the deck to go inside. They ate a light meal and headed back to their room. It was already late so they both lied down on their bed. Aeron grabbed one of his bags, took a book out of it and looked at the cover with a smile on his face. Constantin was cleaning his sword as he observed the entire scene.

“What do you have there? A book?” he asked.

“Ah, yes. It’s my favourite book, I had it since I was a kid.”

“What is it about?”

“Sir, do you know the legends of the hero Náid?” Aeron asked with sparkling eyes.

“You’re asking me if I know the legendary hero Náid?” he chuckled. “Is there any knight that didn’t dream of becoming like Náid at least once in their childhood?”

“This is a collection of all of his stories and legends.”

“Ohh, that’s nice.”

“Yes! My mother used to read me one story every night before going to sleep.” he smiled.

“Want to read one for me before we head to sleep?”

“Wh-wha-what? A-are you sure, Sir?” he hadn’t expected that.

“Sure I’m sure.” he put his sword down and made himself comfortable on his bed. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard one of Náid’s stories.”

“I-if you insist, Sir…” Aeron reluctantly opened his book. “Do you have a favourite story?”

“Hmm, let me think…” Constantin closed his eyes and started thinking. “Does your collection contain the story of Náid and the lighthouse?”

“That’s one of my favourite stories too!” Aeron seemed excited. “And yes it does, I shall read that one then.”

“Awesome.” he put his hands behind of his head and looked out of the small bull’s eye next to his bed.

“There.” he found it after flipping through the pages for a bit. “Alright.” he cleared his throat and started reading. “This story took place when the great hero Náid was on his way to one of the 12 seas and---“

“Oh but I demand that you give every character a different voice, got it Sevensea?”

“E-ehhhh…!?” Aeron exclaimed as Constantin started laughing.

A bit before Aeron would reach the end of the story, he could already hear his mentor’s calm breathing. He had fallen asleep during the story. Aeron chuckled quietly as to not wake him up accidentally. It reminded him of the times he fell asleep in the middle of some stories and when he would ask his mother to read the end to him the next morning, she’d always tease him by saying she already read the end and that he’d have to wait for the next opportunity.

He continued reading the story for himself until the end, closed the book, put it on the small table next to him and covered himself with the blanket. Happy about having read one of the legendary hero’s stories, he quickly fell asleep and entered the world of dreams.

Aeron was woken up by a gentle shaking of his shoulder. It seemed like that had become the method with which the two woke up each other. He rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms and yawned deeply. Constantin pointed outside without saying anything and left the room. Aeron jumped up from bed and hurried after him.

He was standing on deck, leaning onto the railing and waiting for Aeron. He approached Constantin and as he reached the railing he couldn’t believe his eyes. A hugely vast city filled all of his eyes’ view. No matter how much he turned his head to the right or left, all he could see was city.

“Impressive, right?” Constantin turned to him. Aeron was speechless and only managed to nod in response. “Haha, wait until we’re actually there. Let’s go pack our things, we’re almost there.” he said and another nod followed.

They went back to their cabin to get all of their things and shortly after the ship docked. The two slowly got off of it with their horses and while holding their reins they distanced themselves from the ship. After Constantin took care of some paperwork they were finally allowed to leave the port and were standing in front of one of the many, many streets of the capital of Chengse.

“This is incredible.” Aeron looked all over the place. A broad street went on for so long that he couldn’t see it end. On both sides neatly aligned were stores and stalls selling a myriad of different things. From everyday goods he knew and used to peculiar objects he had never seen and couldn’t fathom what they were good for.

His eyes were being constantly fed with new impulses, making his head quickly turn into all directions, gazing at something for a bit just to change his direction again. An information overflow.

“I told you this city is nothing like anything else you have seen so far. And this is only one small fracture of all of Zhōngyāng.” Constantin crossed his arms.

As if all the impulses weren’t enough already, Aeron only now noticed the crowds of people walking around. There was only a small path in the middle of the street that was clear of people, the rest being swarmed by businessmen and women, residents on their way to buy anything they’d need, tourists looking around for souvenirs to bring home to their loved ones and more and more people.

Constantin grabbed Aeron’s horse’s reins and started walking. He wanted to let Aeron enjoy all those new experiences without having to look after his horse. He started walking and informed Aeron about where they were heading to and what they’d be doing after that. He also explained him about the first time he visited the city and how easy it was to get lost since everything looks the same at first. Constantin laughed and turned around to make sure Aeron was following after him, but as if on cue, Aeron was nowhere to be seen.

“You’re right, Sir Constantin! I---“ Aeron said and turned around, but the other knight was nowhere to be seen for him too. “Sir Constantin?” he moved his head to the left and right, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He realized that he had probably lost him in the crowd.

Aeron sighed at his own carelessness and started thinking about what the next smart step to do would be. He knew they were heading somewhere, but he didn’t know what that _somewhere_ was, Constantin hadn’t told him about it yet. It could’ve been an inn they were heading too, maybe they’d need a few days’ time to fulfil their mission. If that was the case, the Young Knight needed to ask around for an inn. But he assumed that there’d be by far more than just one inn in such a vast capital.

While thinking about more possibilities of what to do he unconsciously started walking again. It didn’t occur to him that Constantin might go back to look for him at the moment. He was deep in thought, thinking about what a proper knight would do in that kind of situation.

“Have you heard? The Quán Guild has got some new lovely items for sale!” Aeron overheard two women talking, carrying some handmade baskets. He thought they may be on their way to sell them.

“Again? What is it this time?” the other one asked.

“I heard it’s some precious stones and pendants.”

“Jewels?” she asked and the first one nodded. “I wonder where they always get them from. We’re surrounded by deserts and barren land.”

“I don’t know, but since the chief’s son, Quán Bianzhi, started working for the guild as well it seems they’ve had more income with jewels and accessories.”

“Even more? Although they’re already the number one guild and are on top of the association?”

“So I’ve heard. But in any case, shall we go and take a look later?”

“Do you want to buy something? Do you have the money for it?”

“Depends on how much I make today.” the first one said and both started laughing as they continued on their way.

Aeron remembered the thugs in Autumnway talking about an important guild and how they wanted to deliver pendants to it. He couldn’t quite recall the guild’s name, but he thought it wouldn’t hurt to try and go to that Quán Guild. And even if that wasn’t the one, if they really were that important, he’d most probably get some information from them anyways. Maybe they would know a way to contact Sir Constantin as well.

With a new goal in mind, he nodded to himself with certainty and was about to take a step forward. But then he remembered that he had no idea where said guild was situated. He sighed deeply again and decided to just start walking and look for signs that could show him the way. And if that didn’t help either he’d have to ask someone for directions. But just as he started moving forward again he bumped into someone and the small bag they were carrying fell to the ground.

“Oh no!” Aeron quickly bowed down and grabbed the bag to give it back to the person he had just bumped into. “I’m so sorry, please excuse me.”

“Please do not worry, it was my fault as well for not looking where I was going.” a gentle voice answered him. “Thank you very much.” he said with a smile as he took the bag back.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Aeron was overwhelmed by the stranger’s beauty. Kind, grey eyes were looking into his. The dark blue hair with two long strands on both sides contrasted with the bright terracotta coloured cape he was wearing. At least that’s what Aeron would’ve called it, he didn’t know the name of that piece of clothing. Other than that he was wearing black trousers, a pair of solid looking boots and a pale yellow turban on his head. “A-ah, please excuse me, where are my manners!”

“Your manners?” the blue haired young man asked confused.

“My name is Aeron Sevensea, Child of Autumnway and Young Knight of the Kingdom of Lyra!” he stood firmly and bowed down to the stranger.

“A knight? From Lyra?” the young man asked as his eyes started sparkling, suddenly more interested in what the red haired knight was saying.

“Y-yes.” Aeron was taken aback by that unexpected reaction. “I’m here on a mission, but unfortunately I’ve lost sight of another knight and I’m somehow lost.”

“I understand. Where were you going?”

“…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?!”

“No. I wasn’t told yet where we were heading before I got lost.” he looked down for a moment and jumped back to his usual self quickly. “Oh but I already have a plan! I just have to find the way to the Quán Guild! I may find out more if I go there!”

“The Quán Guild, yes?” he asked and Aeron nodded. “Alright, since I was heading there myself as well I shall guide you.”

“Really?” he reflexively grabbed the other’s hands. “A-ah, s-sorry.” and let go immediately after realizing what he was doing, his cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment and something else.

“But only under one condition.”

“What condition?”

“You have to tell me everything about your kingdom on our way.”

“…about Lyra?”

“Yes! About the landscapes, the fauna and flora, the cities, the people, the culture…”

“You just want to know about stuff like that?”

“Yes please!” he smiled even more than before and made Aeron’s heart skip a bit.

“A-a-alright. I-I can do that.”

“Thank you very much!” he said and tied the bag to his belt. Various other bags and pouches were hanging from it, as well as a scarf of the same colour as his hair. “Shall we go?”

“Y-yes!” Aeron nodded and positioned himself next to his new acquaintance as the two started walking. And as the young man wished, Aeron told him all of the trivial things he wanted to know about. And whatever it was that he told him, the young man’s eyes seemed to sparkle with every new thing he learned about his neighbour country to the north. And Aeron was happy seeing him happy, though he didn’t even know why he felt like that.

“The Kingdom of Lyra sounds like a great country. I wish to go there someday, although I know that is a difficult task.”

“It is? Why?”

“It has something to do with my family business, I am afraid I cannot tell you anymore.”

“So you’re from a merchant family too, yes?”

“I am.”

“I see.” Aeron nodded. “Well, once the matter with your family is over, I shall accompany you to Lyra and show you around!”

“…really?” he stopped and turned to him.

“Yes, I pro---“ he gasped. “Watch out!”

“What?” the blue haired one asked confused as Aeron suddenly jumped in front of him and got an apple to his head.

“Ouch!” Aeron exclaimed as the apple fell from his forehead to the ground. Another man quickly approached the two.

“I am so sorry. I wanted to throw the apple to a friend of mine, but slipped and it ended up flying into your direction.” the man bowed down apologetically.

“Ah, no. Don’t worry. I’m glad nothing else happened.” Aeron smiled while rubbing his forehead.

“Please accept this basket full of apples. As an apology.”

“What? No, you really don’t need to! I’m fine.”

“But I want to. Please accept it.”

“V-very well then. Thank you very much, sir.” Aeron bowed down as well and took the basket.

“Please have a nice day.” the man said, grabbed the apple from the floor and walked back to where he came from.

“Are you okay?” Aeron turned back to the young man.

“Are _you_ okay? That apple hit you pretty hard, didn’t it?”

“Oh I’m used to worse. Knights’ training wasn’t the easiest, hehe.”

“Still, you jumped in front of me just to protect me from the apple?”

“Of course! It’s a knight’s duty to protect people!” he said proudly and saluted, a small red mark still on his forehead.

“…what a cute person.” the blue haired man said silently and chuckled. Neither of the two noticed how the pendant around Aeron’s neck glowed up in a dark blue light for a moment right after he had said that.

“Did you say something?”

“No, nothing. Shall we continue then?”

“Wait, before that lemme finish what I was saying before.”

“Hmm?”

“As I said, I shall accompany you to Lyra and show you around.” Aeron formed his right hand to a fist and put it on his chest. “I promise!”

“Is that how you make a promise in your kingdom?”

“Exactly.”

“Want to know how we make one here?”

“Yes!” he said excitedly.

“Well then…” he chuckled, moved his arm forward and stretched out his Pinky finger. “Now you do the same.”

Aeron did as he was told and copied the motions. Then the young man hooked his Pinky with Aeron’s and moved his arm up and down three times.

“The promise is sealed.”

“Ohh, amazing!” Aeron exclaimed.

“And if you break it you have to swallow one thousand needles.”

“E-eeehhhhhh!??” he was confused and shocked and made the other one laugh out loud. While they continued on their way, he explained to Aeron the origin behind that ritual. He also told him various things about life in Chengse and Zhōngyāng and Aeron listened carefully to everything he was being told. As if they had switched roles from before.

The blue haired one led Aeron through some narrow alleyways in between the big streets. He explained how that way they’d get to the guild a lot faster. Aeron followed him diligently, he didn’t want to get lost again. As he was about to ask his new acquaintance something about the guild, he heard footsteps behind of him and immediately sharpened his senses.

“We’re almost the---“

“Don’t turn around.” Aeron interrupted him and whispered. He did as he was told and continued walking.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I think we’re being followed.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure yet, but maybe it’s better if we hasten our pace.”

“Alright.” the blue haired one nodded. Their pace quickened, but so did the echoes of the footsteps tailing after the two.

“Okay, they’re after us for some reason.”

“What do we do?”

“On my count to three, start running. I’ll cover your back.” Aeron looked serious and placed his hand on is rapier’s sheath. “One, two… three!” he exclaimed and the two started running.

“Are they after us?!”

“I fear so, yes! But don’t worry, I’ll protect you!”

“…if only I didn’t leave my crossbow at the guild.”

“They’re running, hurry!” a voice yelled from the distance and a group of three men got closer and closer to the other two. Aeron drew his sword and used it to knock over barrels and other kinds of boxes on the sides of the alleyway. He hoped that would slow down their pursuers, but they could easily evade it. Before he could think about anything else he suddenly bumped into the blue haired young man that had been running in front of him.

“Wh-why did you stop?” Aeron asked but saw the answer. Two men had appeared at the other end of the alleyway. It was an ambush. He quickly turned around again and took a stance against the three men who were slowing down as they approached them. “What do you want from us?!”

“ _Us?_ Sorry buddy, we’re only interested in your friend there.” one of the men said.

“What do you want from him then?”

“Well you see, there’s some people that’d pay a nice amount for Quán Bianzhi.”

“B-Bianzhi?!” Aeron turned around. “You’re _that_ Bianzhi.” he looked at Bianzhi, but that one only nodded. Aeron shook his head to focus and faced the three again. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to protect him.”

“Sure, you do you.” another one of the men said and rushed towards him with a knife. But with a swift swing of his rapier Aeron made him lose the knife. Directly followed by a kick from Aeron into his guts, the man fell to the ground. The third one didn’t take long to dash at Aeron, but he too got the same procedure.

“Amazing…” Bianzhi said, observing the entire scene in front of him. He was so engrossed in Aeron’s fighting that he completely forgot the two men on the other side that were no running towards him.

“Behind of you!” Aeron shouted and Bianzhi reflexively grabbed the small axe that was hanging from his belt and used it to defend himself. But the attack’s impact was so strong that it sent the axe flying, leaving him completely defenceless against the two attackers.

“You’ll come with us.” they exclaimed and stretched out their arms to grab him.

“Bianzhi!” Aeron turned around and yelled. And at the same time, a vision shot through his mind. It was a familiar scene. In fact, he had only just experienced it earlier. He saw himself getting hit on the forehead by an apple and Bianzhi chuckling. At the same time, Aeron’s pendant started glowing in a dark blue light and he understood. He quickly sheathed his rapier, grabbed the pendant with one of his hands and put the other one behind his back.

“Huh?” the attacking men were visibly confused when he put away his sword, but he had a reason for it.

“I said I’ll protect him!” the hand behind his back took all of the throwing knives and shot them skywards. “Midnight Sphere!” Aeron shouted and a dark blue light escaped from the pendant and flew towards the knives. When it reached them they started glowing in the same colour, turned around on their own, pointed downwards and started falling at an incredibly fast speed. They landed in a circle around Aeron and Bianzhi and only split seconds later a dark blue sphere was shielding the two from all sides.

“Wh-what is this!?” the first one exclaimed and stabbed the sphere. “I-I can’t see them! And my knife can’t cut this!”

“How did you…” Bianzhi turned to Aeron, but before he got an answer Aeron was already attacking the remaining three men from within the sphere. It seemed as though things and people inside of it could pass through, but everything outside of it could not. “…it’s like my barrier.” he started talking to himself. He turned his gaze to the knives stuck on the ground and noticed how one after the other stopped glowing. And when the last one stopped, the sphere disappeared. “Oh no, the barr---“ he exclaimed worriedly, but there was no need to.

Aeron was breathing heavily, but all five men where lying on the ground, knocked unconscious.

“Phew, perfect timing.” Aeron sighed relieved and started picking up his knives. “Uhm, do we call… someone to arrest them, or?”

“…”

“Bianzhi?”

“U-uhm, yes. I shall let the guards at the guild know. Let’s hurry before they wake up, we’re almost there.” he said and turned around.

“After you!” Aeron smiled and sheathed his rapier.

“Aeron…”

“Yes?”

“How did you do that? Do you know how to use magic?”

“Me? Ah, no. That’s because of my pendant. And thanks to you.”

“Thanks to me?” he didn’t understand what the knight was saying, he hadn’t done anything.

“You see, this pendant is---“

“Sevensea!!” Constantin yelled as he saw his former student appear from an alleyway.

“Bianzhi-di!!” a tall, well-built brown haired man yelled at the same time. He and Constantin ran towards the other two.

“L-Lung-xiōng? What are you doing here?” Bianzhi asked surprised.

“What am I doing here? Looking for the Young Chief because he ran off somewhere on his own, fully well knowing that I have a duty to guard him! Do you know how worried I was?!” the man seemed somewhat angry, but quickly changed his tone of voice. “Haaahhh, I’m not the type to yell and be angry.” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Lung-xiōng.” Bianzhi looked down.

“Anyways, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yes, everything’s okay!” he looked up again and turned around. “All thanks to---“

“Were where you, Sevensea!?” Constantin yelled and knocked Aeron with his knuckles on the head.

“I-I am terribly sorry, Sir. But I only looked away for a moment, and then you were gone and I couldn’t find you! But---“

“God.” Constantin sighed. “Worrying me like that…”

“Please excuse me, Sir Constantin.”

“Anyways, I’m glad you found the way to the guild yourself. Although I don’t know how.”

“Oh that was because of Bianzhi, he… Aaahhh!!” Aeron exclaimed out of nowhere and pointed at Bianzhi. “You’re the son of the chief, right?!”

“Y-yes. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” he bowed down to Aeron. “My name is Quán Bianzhi, son of the chief of the Quán Guild.”

“Why don’t we go inside and talk everything over inside?” the brown haired man smiled and started walking.

“Wait, we’re at the guild already?” Aeron asked.

“Yes.” Bianzhi nodded. “It’s just around the corner.” he said and led the way. The four turned the corner and Aeron moved his head skywards, to the left and to the right, trying to catch all of the guild’s building in his sight. It was a truly giant guild, it almost reminded him of a castle. And then it dawned on him.

“W-wait! If you’re the son of… does that mean you’re basically the prince!?” Aeron’s mouth widened in shock.

“Yup!” the brown haired man laughed. “But we prefer to call him Young Chief. By the way, I haven’t introduced myself yet, did I? I’m Shí Lung, right now I’m working as Bianzhi-di’s bodyguard.”

“I-it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir Lung.” Aeron bowed down.

“Just Lung is enough, Aeron-jūn.”

“J-ju…n?”

“Ah I’m sorry.” Lung turned to the experienced knight. “He probably doesn’t know about our use of honorifics, right Constantin-juéshì?”

“Please, just call me Constantin.” he said. “There is no need to call me by a title that has no meaning in your country. Our _sirs_ vary from each other, do they not?”

“They do indeed, Constantin. Very well.”

“H-how do I have to call you?” Aeron turned to Bianzhi, but that one only sighed.

“Just call me like you always have so far. That’s exactly why I didn’t want you to know who I was. People always change how they act once they know who I am and---“

“Alright then, Bianzhi!” he smiled at him. Bianzhi looked at Aeron for a bit, turned around and chuckled as he entered the guild.

“What a cute person…” he whispered to himself.

The four got inside and to Aeron’s surprise, there were almost as many people inside as outside on the streets. Businessmen and merchants were trying to sell and buy goods from the guild’s employees. Everyone greeted Bianzhi as the group passed through, heading to the chief’s office. After walking for a while and Lung making sure that no one had followed them, they entered the office and Bianzhi sat down on his father’s chair. Lung positioned himself next to him and the two knights from Lyra sat down in front of him.

“Well then…” Bianzhi started talking.

“With all due respect, but may I ask where your father, Chief Fèng is?”

“Father is currently in Shānyáng for work, he has given me full authority over the guild until he’s back. Whatever it is you desire to talk to him about, I shall listen to it in his stead.”

“Very well then. King Clarion should’ve informed you beforehand.”

“We did receive a notice, yes. If I remember correctly it’s about ‘Ealaíne’, correct?”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t know if it may be of much use to your mission, but I shall task some of our employees to look into it.” Bianzhi explained and continued the talk with Constantin. Aeron was just silently listening to both of them, awestruck but how Bianzhi could handle a conversation like that with Constantin.

“Impressive, right?” Lung stepped closer to him.

“Y-yes!”

“And Bianzhi-di is only seventeen.”

“Seventeen?” Aeron turned to him. “He’s younger than me yet…” he turned back to observe the two. “I need to work harder myself too.”

“Heeh…” Lung smiled, he had a feeling that Bianzhi and Aeron could become great friends.

“But now to other business…” Bianzhi said and turned to the young knight. “Aeron, may I take a look at your pendant? That barrier you created earlier is still on my mind.”

“Barrier?” Constantin was confused. “Did you gain another memory already?”

“Memory?” Bianzhi was confused as well.

“Y-You see…” Aeron stuttered and started explaining what had happened with the five men that attacked them. He told Constantin how the memory of Bianzhi had flashed through his mind. Lung laughed when he heard the story, but Bianzhi tried to hide his embarrassed face behind his arms. After that Aeron continued to tell the other two about the origins of his pendant.

“I am sorry for having you made recall those events…” Bianzhi apologised, but Aeron responded with a smile.

“It’s okay, Bianzhi. It’s true that I don’t ever want to relive something like that again, but the past shan’t be forgotten, right Sir Constantin?” he turned to his mentor and was met with a smile and nod. “Therefore you don’t need to apologise. And if it helps you find out anything about the pendant, then I’ll gladly help.”

“…I appreciate your help then, Aeron.” Bianzhi reciprocated the smile. “Let’s see then.” he said and took Aeron’s pendant that he had laid on the table before. He grabbed some tools from the drawers and put them on the table as well. While he started taking a closer look at the pendant, Aeron turned around and studied the office he was sitting in.

It looked completely different to any rooms he had gone into in Lyra. Everything from the furniture to the decorations were things he had never seen before. Gorgeously woven carpets were hanging from the walls like banners did in the castle of New Leo. The candles were inside of colourful glass-made vases and gave off a gentle light. Even the chair he had been sitting on all the time was beautiful to him. Golden ornaments on feet and armrests, he almost felt like a king himself sitting on such elegant chairs.

He moved around his head and his gaze finally fell on Lung. He mustered the tall man from head to toes. His garment mostly resembled Bianzhi’s in colour and the fact that they seemed to wear several layers of clothing. But he wore higher boots that seemed sturdier and a top that let him move more freely than Bianzhi could in his. He too was wearing an earring on each ear and several necklaces, bracelets and rings. _Maybe because he worked with the guild_ , Aeron thought.

His thoughts returned to the room he was in and he kept on wondering at all the peculiar things his eyes sighted. He realized anew that he was indeed outside of his home country. That he was in another country, that he was in Chengse. The young knight was fascinated by how many things he didn’t know about back in Lyra. How many things the world still had to offer and how many views he hadn’t encountered yet.

That feeling reaffirmed his conviction of having become a knight. He was glad he was given the chance to travel the world and go on adventures, just like the legendary hero Náid did.

“How’s it going, Bianzhi-di?” Lung said suddenly and stepped behind of Bianzhi, looking him over the shoulder.

“Could be worse, but in any case… this is an incredible pendant. I’d call it an artefact, even.”

“Wait, _that_ old?”

“Yes. I can’t quite date it, but it’s probably the oldest pendant that ever passed through the gates of the Quán Guild.”

“Whoa!”

“Is it really that amazing?” Aeron asked.

“It is.” Bianzhi turned to him. “If you don’t mind, I would like for some of our specialists to take a better look at your pend---“

“Young Chief!!” the doors where slammed open and a man hurried inside. He was out of breath and resting his hands on his knees.

“What do you think you’re doing, storming into the office of the chief without any warnings!?” Lung raised his voice at the man.

“P-please excuse my lack of manners, but I have an urgent message to relay to you, Young Chief.”

“What is it?” Bianzhi gave the pendant back to Aeron and stood up from his chair.

“Y-your father…” the man took some deep breaths. “Chief Fèng is being held captive in Shānyáng!”

“Father…”


	4. Fourth memory - An irreplaceable team

“The Chief is what!?” Lung exclaimed in disbelief. “By whom!? Who dares to---“

“Lung-xiōng!” Bianzhi interrupted him.

“…I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” he turned back to the other man. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“No Young Chief, as soon as I got the message I hurried to tell you.”

“Very well, then don’t tell anyone else from now on either. The less people know about it the better. Lung-xiōng, take immediate preparations to leave for Shānyáng, we’re going to save father.”

“Bianzhi-di, you can’t just---“

“I can, and I _will_.”

“…understood. I’ll get to it immediately.”

“L-let me help you.” the man followed after Lung as they rushed out of the room and closed the door behind them. Bianzhi took a deep breath and sat down again. Aeron didn’t know what to say or how to react in a situation like that. He wanted to help him somehow, but he didn’t know if he even could do anything for him. But before he had to think more about it, Constantin approached Bianzhi and bowed down a bit.

“Young Chief Bianzhi, please allow us to help you in rescuing your father, Chief Fèng.” he said. Without a second thought, Aeron aligned himself next to the knight and did the same.

“Please!” he repeated.

“I appreciate the thought but I couldn’t possibly---“

“You could.” Constantin looked up again and faced him. “And you should.”

“E-eehh?” Aeron looked up as well.

“Forgive my straightforwardness, but I’m certain it wouldn’t be a simple mission for just the two of you, even if I am very well aware of Lung’s skills. Also, as you mentioned to you employee to not tell anyone else. I assume you told him that so no panic would arise. But as it happened, Aeron and I have been present and heard everything. Therefore I see no reason why you should hesitate.”

“…hah.” Bianzhi sighed. “The rumours about you seem to be true, huh?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m honoured.” Constantin grinned.

“Bianzhi-di, everything is---“ Lung slammed open the door. He was carrying a bou, a crossbow and a small leg bag.

“Very well.” Bianzhi said. “Fair Knight Sir Constantin Aughtstein and Young Knight Aeron Sevensea, please help us in retrieving the Chief.”

“As you wish!” the two said at the same time and put their fists on their chests.

“Heh, I’ll get to fight alongside Constantin? What an honour.” Lung crossed his arms.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Constantin laughed. “Well then, are we ready to depart?”

“Yup, our horses are readied. Bianzhi-di, here.” he gave the crossbow and leg bag to him.

“Thank you very much.” he took the bag and attached it to his right leg. He held the crossbow firmly in his hands and took another deep breath.

“Bianzhi, what’s inside that bag?” Aeron asked.

“Ofuda, I need them for fighting.”

“Oh…fooda?”

“They’re like… small rectangular sheets of paper with incantations written on them.”

“You fight with paper!?”

“No.” he chuckled. “Well, you’ll see soon enough I guess.”

“Alright!”

“Sevensea, ready our horses too.”

“Yes sir!” Aeron nodded and ran out of the room and down to the horses.

“W-wait Aeron, let me help you!” Bianzhi followed him hastily. The other two remained in the room for a bit longer.

“How long will it take for us to get to Shānyáng? As far as I know, that’s a smaller town located south of Zhōngyāng, yes?”

“Exactly. It’s still before noon so if we hurry we should reach it right before sunset.” Lung explained. “That is, if your horses can hold up with ours.”

“I’d prefer if you don’t underestimate them. What about provisions?”

“Already packed on the horses.”

“You work fast.”

“Always.”

“Hoo?” Constantin crossed his arms and grinned.

“Lung-xiōng, what are you two doing? Hurry up!” Bianzhi had gone back to the chief’s room to look for the two. Lung apologised for making him wait and they all walked to the horses.

Once everything was ready to go, they got on them and started riding. Bianzhi told the guild that they had to take care of an important business partner and to take care of the guild until he was back late that night.

Lung took the lead to Shānyáng while the others followed him. While it wouldn’t be the first time that Bianzhi travelled to Shānyáng, he still didn’t know the way all too well, he didn’t leave the capital that often after all. Aeron noticed how Bianzhi’s eyes were somehow sparkling, even though his father was being held captive he seemed to enjoy the sole fact of travelling.

“Bianzhi, let’s start fulfilling my promise after we got your father back, okay!?” Aeron yelled. Bianzhi looked back – he was riding in front of Aeron, Constantin and Lung in front of him – and smiled and nodded in response.

“What promise?” Lung asked.

“Beats me.” Constantin shrugged.

The four continued on their way through the drylands of Chengse without any major incidents and only took breaks when they came a across a shady place. They’d make sure to give their horses a nice long break after riding so much in that heat. It wasn’t as hot as Aeron had expected it to be from the looks of the surroundings, but it was indeed very arid. Nothing like the rich green pastures he was used to back in Lyra.

Nonetheless he still liked the scenery, precisely because it was so much different to what he had come to known. He was fascinated by how diverse a place could be that was basically next to his home kingdom. On their way to the town of Shānyáng, Bianzhi told him about his home country and Aeron seemingly absorbed all of the new information he was given.

And just as Lung had promised, the town came into sight when the sun started setting. The temperatures had dropped as well and wind started blowing. They decided to stop their horses behind some big rocks, take a break and wait for the sun to set completely so they could infiltrate the town.

As Bianzhi had suspected the town had been occupied by some kind of group of thieves, he assumed. Neither he nor Lung could identify them, but they clearly noticed that the people guarding the main entrance to the town where not from there. They were merchants after all, they knew quite a lot of people in the area. The four sat down on the ground and started discussing their rescue plan.

Their main objective was to save Bianzhi’s father, everything else was secondary to that. The idea was for Lung and Constantin to act as a decoy for the guards on the entrance while Bianzhi and Aeron snuck inside and looked for the Chief. In the meantime, the other two would take care of any other thief that’d approach them and in case Bianzhi and Aeron blew their cover, they’d assist them quickly.

It wasn’t the best plan, but they didn’t have the time nor numbers to come up with something else. They waited until the sun set and commenced their mission. Team A, consisting of Constantin and Lung started walking into the direction of the guards while Team B, Bianzhi and Aeron took a small detour.

“Bianzhi, how will we sneak in without anyone noticing us?” Aeron asked, following after him.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea. We just need to wait until they start distracting the guards.”

“Also why are the two of us the ones that sneak in? I don’t have experience with stealth missions. Nor any type of mission, really.”

“Do you think those two giants would be any better at it?”

“…well no, but…”

“Shh! I think they’re about to start.” they hid behind the corner of the town walls.

“What did you say!?” Constantin yelled at Lung. They were near the guards to make sure they heard them. “I dare you repeat that once more.”

“Seems you have bad ears as well, matching that ridiculous armour of yours!” Lung yelled back.

“How dare you insult my pride and honour as a knight!?” Constantin slowly drew his sword. “I hope you have prepared yourself, sir.”

“Hah, I was born prepared!” Lung took a stance and held his bou with both hands. One of the guards had started approaching them.

“You two, what are you doing?”

“This man has insulted my armour, it is my duty to challenge him to a duel and make him regret his words.”

“Can’t you do that somewhere else? You’re bothering the townspeople, get lost.”

“I will only go once this is settled.” Constantin looked determined.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Lung grinned.

“Wait a second…” the thief guard squinted his eyes and looked at Lung. “Aren’t you from the Quán Guild?”

“…” both Constantin and Lung fell silent at the same time. They exchanged a gaze and nodded quickly.

“You are, aren’t you---“

“None of your business!!” the two yelled at the same time and punched the guard in the face; Lung with his right, Constantin with his left hand.

“Ehh?” Aeron exclaimed. “Ehhh…..”

“Hah…” Bianzhi sighed at the observed scene.

“Constantin, seems like the other guard has seen what happened and is running towards us. What do we do?”

“What do you mean, everything is going according to plan.” Constantin grinned.

“This is why I just wanted to bust right through the middle…” Lung sighed and readied his bou.

“Bianzhi! The entrance is free, now’s our chance!”

“I can’t believe Lung-xiōng…” he sighed once again. “But okay, let’s go.”

“Okay then---“

“Wait!” he grabbed a small piece of paper from his bag, held it between index and middle finger and closed his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Holy water, grant me thy power.” he chanted a spell and cast his eyes open. “Water cage!”

Immediately after he had said those words, water sprang up from the paper and cloaked the two in a sphere made out of water.

“Let’s go.” Bianzhi said, grabbed Aeron’s arm and pulled him along.

“Whoa, are we invisible with this?”

“No, but it makes it harder to see us.”

“Amazing! And I didn’t know you could use magic!”

“To some degree, that’s why I need my Ofuda for.”

“I understand. Also this kinda looks like my barrie---“

“Excuse me. _Your_ barrier looked like _mine_ , and…” he stopped mid-sentence. “Nevermind, let’s talk about this later, okay? Let’s focus on our mission.”

“You’re right, sorry.” Aeron nodded and the two hurried inside. Once they had passed through the gates and hid in a small alley, Bianzhi cancelled the spell and took a deep breath. The longer he held up the spell the more energy was drained from him.

“Alright, now we should---“

“You really are amazing after all, Bian---“ Aeron exclaimed but got his mouth shut with Bianzhi’s hand.

“Shh! If we’re too loud we’ll be found, okay?” he whispered. Aeron nodded three times and was allowed to speak again.

“S-sorry.” he focused and looked around. “I can’t sense anyone nearby. Do you know where they could be holding your father captive?”

“The only place that comes to mind is the warehouse on the other end of the town…”

“Then I guess we’ll start by going there, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, follow me.” Aeron said and started walking. He may have said that he had no experience in sneaking, but it sure looked otherwise to Bianzhi. Maybe he had a natural instinct for it, but Aeron managed to sneakily pass by every guard without them noticing the intruders. Bianzhi just need to follow his lead and everything would work out perfectly fine in the end.

“Wait!” Bianzhi grabbed Aeron’s jacket and pulled him back right before a group of armed men rushed past them. They were in a narrow alleyway that connected to the main road of the town where the men were running.

“Phew, thanks.”

“Hmm there’s men on both sides, but we have to cross the road to get to the warehouse…” he started thinking. “Though in any case, why is the town so calm? What about the people? Have they all been taken hostage or something?”

“I’ve been wondering ever since we arrived too.” Aeron nodded. “There are people of this thief group on the streets, but I see no townspeople. And the lights in every house we passed were turned off as well. Something feel’s off.”

“I wonder what happened…”

“Hmm…” Aeron looked around. He moved his eyes quickly from one side to the other, trying to find something they could use as a distraction for the thieves. “Ah, there!” he poked Bianzhi’s should and pointed at a lamp hanging on a rope that was hung across the road and attached to the houses’ walls on both sides. “And there too… okay…”

“Do you have an idea?”

“Those look like oil lamps. If we manage to hit them and they fall down, we may be lucky enough for them to create a fire big enough to block the thieves so we can rush to the other side. Even if they see us they can’t follow us right away and until then we should probably reach the warehouse already.”

“I understand. But we need to hit the two lamps at the same time.”

“Heh, no problem.” Aeron grabbed one of his throwing knives. “That is, if _you_ manage to hit it.”

“Ha, watch me.” Bianzhi readied his crossbow. “Ready when you are.”

“Alright, then in three, two…” he aimed at the lamp and… “Now!”

The two fired, respectively threw, at the same and both hit their targets. The lamps’ glass broke, oil fell to the ground and only split second later the rest of the lamp followed and ignited the oil on the floor. The thieves turned around to the fire, confused as to where it suddenly came from. At the same time, Aeron and Bianzhi jumped out of the alleyway and ran over to the other side, leaving the thieves behind, completely perplex and not fully grasping what had happened.

“Nice shot.” Aeron said.

“Good throw.” Bianzhi added. The two grinned and continued running to the warehouse and stopped in front of it. There were no guards positioned in front of it, which seemed strange to Bianzhi at first, but they probably had no time to spare thinking about whether that was intentional or not. They slowly opened the door, which wasn’t closed either, and stepped inside.

It was a quite tall building, a single hall spreading inside of it. It seemed like the house was being supported by timber beams, both vertically and horizontally placed. There were dozens and dozens of big and clunky shelves filled to the brim with a wide array of different goods, tools and whatnot.

“This looks like a maze, how should we find anything in here?” Aeron asked. He looked upwards and discovered the various wooden beams. An idea came up in his mind and he turned around to Bianzhi. “Give me a leg-up.”

“What!?” he was visibly confused.

“I’ll climb the beams and look for your father from above while you can search from the ground. That way we’re sure to find him quickly.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Nope, but it’s the only one I have right now.” Aeron smiled.

“…hah. Fine.” Bianzhi sighed and gave him a leg-up. Aeron used to jump at a nearby horizontal beam and climb on top of it. “You’re like a monkey, fascinating.”

“I used to climb trees all the time when I was young.” Aeron explained. “Though my mother would always scold me and tell me that I could get hurt easily, hehe.”

“I’d say your mother sounds like a very reasonable person.”

“Hehe, yeah, she was.” he focused again and looked down to Bianzhi. “Alright, let’s go.”

“S-sure.” Bianzhi nodded. _She ‘was’?_ he asked himself in his mind. But before thinking about it more, he quickly shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. The two walked around the warehouse for a bit, trying to find the Chief who was hopefully somewhere inside there. After Bianzhi turned around a few corners and somehow got lost, he reached what seemed to be the rear of the warehouse. And tied to a chair on the wall was a man he recognized very well.

“Father!” he exclaimed and rushed over. His father widened his eyes as he saw his son suddenly appear in front of him. He hastily grabbed his small axe from his belt and cut open the cloth around his father’s mouth.

“B-Bianzhi! What are you doing here!? How did you---“

“Not now father, we came to save you so let’s get out of here.”

“We?” he asked.

“Yes, me and---“

“My my my, what do my eyes see here?” a voice asked out of nowhere. Bianzhi turned around quickly and stretched out his axe in defence. A tall, muscular man clad in rugged, black clothing and an eyepatch covering his right eye was standing a few feet in front of them. “Father you say? Then you must be the son of the Chief, huh?”

“…w-who are you?”

“My name does not matter, I’m simply the leader of a band of thieves, as you perhaps have noticed. But my, you coming here saves us a lot of trouble. I assume you’ve come to pay the ransom for your father?”

“Ransom?”

“Indeed, indeed. Master Ealaíne wanted us to stir up some trouble, and I thought why not make some money with it too? Brilliant, right?”

“Ealaíne…” Bianzhi tried to not let it show on his face that he knew who that person was. Whatever he planned on doing, he knew he was disadvantaged in front of that man. He wouldn’t stand a chance in a close combat. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“I just love to entertain my guests.”

“You kidnap and tie up your guests? Talk about bad taste.”

“You can’t begin to fathom my taste, boy. But anyways, do you have the money or not?”

“I’m not giving you any money.”

“Well then, I have _other_ methods to make you _pay_ , boy…” the man said and slowly approached Bianzhi.

“Not on my watch!!” Aeron yelled, jumped down from a beam and kicked the man’s face, sending him flying to the ground and losing consciousness. “Phew.”

“A-Aeron!”

“You’re welcome.”

“What is going on…” Bianzhi’s father asked confused.

“Oh, hello. You must be Bianzhi’s father right? Nice to meet you, my name is---“

“Not now! Let’s get out of here first!”

“Oh, you’re right.” he grabbed another of his knives and cut all the ropes that were tying the chief to the chair. Once he was free, he hugged his son tightly and the three started rushing out of the warehouse.

In the meantime, Lung and Constantin had entered the town and were leaving a trail of defeated thieves behind of them. They didn’t kill anyone, they were all just knocked out or surrendered by their own accord. More and more men had started storming out of town and attacking the two, so they decided to head inside instead and check up on Bianzhi and Aeron.

“Thirty one.” Constantin said as he knocked out another man with the pommel of his sword.

“Haa!?” Lung exclaimed in disbelief as he kicked someone in the guts and made them fall over. “Impossible, I’m only at twenty nine.”

“Seems like I’m winning then.” Constantin smiled.

“You’re not gonna win that easily.” Lung said, swirled around his bou and rushed at three men at the same time and knocked them out with a precise swing of the bou. “Thirty two.” he rested the bou on his shoulder and turned around to the silver knight.

“Hmph.” Constantin grinned smugly in response.

While the two continued knocking out men and slowly but surely got closer to the market place of the town, Aeron, Bianzhi and his father were running to said market place from the opposite direction.

There was a big fountain in the middle of the place. It was nicely illuminated and would make for a great atmosphere, if not for some thieves having gathered around it and discovering the three.

“Oh no, what now?” Bianzhi asked.

“Guess we have no choice then.” Aeron drew his rapier and readied himself.

“Bianzhi, lend me your axe.”

“Of course, father.” he said and gave it to him.

“Thanks. Watch our back, will you?” he looked at his son and received a nod in response. He then turned to Aeron and mustered him from head to toe. “I don’t know you, sir knight, but you have my thanks. Let’s clean up with these vermin, ‘kay?”

Aeron smiled and nodded.

“Yes sir!” he said and rushed towards one of the thieves.

They took care of them one after the other and after a while, the man from before, the leader, suddenly appeared, holding a whip with both of his hands. He rushed towards Bianzhi from behind without being noticed by anyone. Fèng and Aeron were busy taking care of the thieves and then it was too late.

“Wah!” Bianzhi exclaimed as the leader of the thieves grabbed him. “Let go of me!”

“Bianzhi!” Aeron yelled as he noticed what happened. He knocked out the opponent he was facing and ran towards the leader.

“Whoops, don’t jump the gun dear knight.” he laughed, put a hand around Bianzhi’s throat and held him upwards. “Unless you don’t care about your little fellow that is.” he started laughing as he slowly strengthened his grip.

Aeron stopped immediately and looked at Bianzhi. He was struggling, trying to free himself from the grip but to no avail. Aeron gritted his teeth, unable to do anything to save his friend. Bianzhi’s father was still taking care of other thugs as well.

“Haha, exactly! Feel your powerlessness!” the leader laughed again and swung his whip at Aeron, but he successfully evaded it. He tried to hit him a few more times but missed every swing, Aeron was too swift for him. “Hmph, I can’t battle with this.” he turned to the right and grinned. “Go take a nice cool bath, brat!” he said and threw Bianzhi towards the fountain.

“Bianzhi!” Aeron wanted to jump after him but was stopped by another whiplash. “You…”

“Angry?”

“Prepare yourself!” Aeron yelled and stormed at him. But he couldn’t manage to get close to him because the swings with the whip were forcing him to be in the defence and didn’t allow him to be careless. Aeron tried to come up with a plan with which he could hurry to Bianzhi and help him, but everything he tried was stopped by the leader of the thieves. He was more skilled than Aeron had expected. “Crap!”

“Haha, giving up alread---“ he stopped and turned to the right once again. Due to the same reason, Aeron followed suit. “What in the world…”

“B-Bianzhi?” Aeron’s eyes widened.

Bianzhi was standing up in the fountain, water flowing around him, floating in the air. His eyes were glowing in a bright blue glow, but what surprised Aeron most were the two ears on top of Bianzhi’s head.

“What’s going on!?” the thief yelled and swung his whip at Bianzhi, but the water around him slapped it back, like it was a whip as well. “What the---“

“Sir knight!!” Bianzhi’s father finally joined Aeron and discovered his son. “Oh no…”

“Wh-what is happening to Bianzhi!?” Aeron asked confused.

“Sir knight…”

“Y-yes!?”

“You better take cover now.” he said, grinned and pushed Aeron down to hide behind the fountain’s border.

“Begone.” Aeron heard Bianzhi’s voice but everything he saw was how a gush of water hit the leader with such an immense force that he was slammed against the nearby wall of a house. When the water disappeared, the man fell down on the ground and didn’t move; he had passed out from the impact.

“…what…” Aeron couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hah…” Bianzhi’s father sighed. “I think we can get up again.” he said and stood up. Still confused, Aeron did the same and turned to Bianzhi. The glowing eyes and floating water were gone, but not the twitching ears on his head. They looked like the ears of a lynx, Aeron thought.

“Achoo!” Bianzhi sneezed and his ears moved. _How cute_ , Aeron thought. “I hope I don’t catch a cold…”

“Bianzhi…”

“F-Father! I… uh… oh no…”

“Uhm... can someone explain what just happened…?” Aeron asked.

“A-Aeron!” Bianzhi exclaimed in surprise as his ears straightened reflexively. He discovered his turban swimming on the water in front of him and moved his hand to his head. Once he noticed that his ears were showing, he hastily grabbed the turban and tried to put it back on his head.

“Son, he’s already seen them.”

“B-but…”

“I-is that bad?” Aeron asked, finally sheathing his rapier.

“It’s not necessarily bad, just---“

“Chief Fèng!” the three of them turned around and saw Lung and Constantin running towards them. “And Bianzhi-di and Aeron too!”

“Lung…” Fèng said relieved. “Status report?”

“Constantin and I have taken care of every thief we could find and…” he looked around, saw Aeron helping Bianzhi get out of the water while trying to fix his turban, a man lying on the ground in front of a wall with a big round dent, the entire surrounding area being wet and quickly concluded what had happened. “…but it seems you have everything under control here as well. To some extent.”

“Indeed Lung.” he turned to his son and Aeron. Just as Bianzhi was about to get out of the fountain, he slipped, grabbed Aeron’s arm, pulled him along and the two of them landed in the water. “Nevermind.” Constantin tried to hold back a laugh as Aeron got out of the fountain completely drenched.

“In any case, Chief, where are all the townspeople and guards of the town?” Lung asked.

“I had them all evacuate when I arrived here. I knew something fishy was going on, but I didn’t know what. So by the time these vermin arrived, everyone was already safe in their underground tunnel passaged. Seems like I underestimated them though and ended up being caught. Forgive me for that.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, Chief. Although it was a bit reckless, but…” Lung sighed. “You being reckless is nothing new by now.”

“Haha.”

“I didn’t mean that as a compliment.”

“Anyways, I see Constantin is with you as well.”

“I am glad to see you’re safe, Chief Fèng.” Constantin said. “How shall we proceed now?”

“I’ll go and let the townspeople know that they can come out again. If you could apprehend every thief so that they can’t run away, especially the fellow over there, seems to be their leader, then I can escort him back to Zhōngyāng tomorrow and send some guys to pick up the rest.”

“Understood.”

“Meet me at the inn after you’re done and we’ll---“

“Uh-uhm… e-excuse meee…?” Aeron raised his hand slowly. “A-am I the only one that’s surprised by those pair of ears on Bianzhi’s head?”

“Ah right, you saw them.” Fèng nodded. Moments later, two ears appeared on his head as well.

“Eh!” Aeron gasped. Another two appeared on Lung’s head, they all looked like Bianzhi’s. “Ehhh!?”

“Sevensea, you didn’t know?” Constantin crossed his arms.

“Know _what_ exactly!?”

“They’re half-human half-beast.”

“…whaaaaaa---“

“Constantin, this isn’t really public knowledge, you are one of the very few people that know about this.” Lung mentioned.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Gentlemen.” Fèng said and hid his ears again. “Let us take care of the task at hand first, shall we?”

“Understood!” the other four said at the same time and started doing what they were told.

Slowly but surely they tied up all the thieves and assembled them around the fountain. The guards of the town had come out again as well and took the task of looking after the thieves. After a while, the townspeople returned one by one as well and were happy to be able to go back to their homes and stores. It was already late, but the inn’s tavern was opened nonetheless and quickly filled with people. It seemed they were quite tough and wanted to have their usual drinks, as if nothing at all had happened before.

As discussed, Bianzhi, Lung and the two knights went to the inn after they were done and met up with Fèng. They were sitting in a separate, more private section of the tavern and were brought different kinds of foods and drinks, some of which Aeron had never seen before. _It’s on the house_ the owner said, as a thanks for helping them. After they had eaten their fill, Fèng explained everything that had happened.

At the same time, Bianzhi told Aeron about his family and Lung. They are a race of half-human half-beasts that can only be found on the main continent of Azeineth, to which Chengse is part of. No one knows where they originally come from and they aren’t even known to the majority of the world since they have always been looked down on and frowned upon since they were _different._ That is why Bianzhi, Lung and Fèng normally hid their ears.

“I see.” Aeron nodded.

“A-and well... what happened back there was…” Bianzhi thought of how to best explain it.

“Bianzhi-di went full berserker mode again!” Lung laughed.

“Lung-xiōng!”

“What, it’s true!”

“I-I see…” Aeron decided to never make Bianzhi angry.

“It’s just… I apparently have a quite strong affinity with water-based magic, so whenever I’m in somewhat like a pinch I seem to start losing controls over myself. And when there’s a lot of water involved it just… accelerates the effect…”

“But because of that, you defeated the leader of the thieves! That was really cool!” Aeron smiled.

“N-no big deal...” Bianzhi blushed and turned away.

“So it’s about that Ealaíne once more, correct?” the two heard Constantin ask Fèng and focused on their conversation.

“Exactly. While I was being held captive I got some chances to talk to the leader. Seems they were just a bunch of thieves that would do anything for a nice amount of money, and it seems as if that Ealaíne person King Clarion has informed me about is on the move now here too.”

“Chief Fèng, did you gain any other information from him?”

“…I did, but…”

“Please.” Constantin asked seriously.

“Hah… Fine. I didn’t want to mention it yet since I know it’s going to be dangerous and I know you won’t back off because of that, am I right Fair Knight?”

“Precisely.” Constantin smiled.

“He told me that once he’d be done with this town he’d had back to the temple ruins to fetch the rest of his reward.”

“Temple ruins?” Aeron barged into the conversation. “S-sorry…”

“The Temple Ruins of Shāchénbào. There used to be a temple to the east of Shānyáng where they revered the gods of a long-since forgotten faith. But now only ruins remain. You can still go inside and there have been a lot of archaeological expeditions to the temple, but they were close to fruitless. And what more, every group that ventured inside the temple wouldn’t leave without an incident or two.” Bianzhi explained.

“Incident?”

“Collapsing ceilings, crumbling walls, hidden quicksand spots, wild animals, you name it.” Lung added.

“Before long, the temple ruins were infamous for being cursed. The wrath of the forgotten gods houses in the temple because we stopped believing and let it fall to ruin, people say. Due to that, recently, some groups claiming to be a revival of that old faith have started appearing all over Chengse.”

“I don’t want to say it’s become a _problem,_ but, you know…” Fèng said and drank from his glass.

“I see.” Constantin nodded. “May I report this back to His Majesty as well?”

“Please do, I’ve been thinking of letting King Clarion know of it soon too.”

“Very well.”

“There’s so much going on in the world…” Aeron whispered to himself.

“So what’s the plan for now?” Lung asked finally.

“As I said, I will bring the leader back with me tomorrow and send some others to fetch the rest. I’ll be taking your horses if you don’t mind, Bianzhi? Lung?”

“Of course not, Chief.” Lung nodded.

“Alright father.”

“And well, since I’ve told you about the temple now…” he turned to Constantin.

“Yes, we shall depart tomorrow for the temple ruins.” he grinned. “The four of us, I assume?”

“If Constantin wants me to go along, I see no reason to decline.” Lung closed his eyes and smiled.

“Yes sir!” Aeron nodded.

“…I can come too?” Bianzhi asked, peeking to his father.

“Please look after my son, Lung and Constantin.” Fèng said and the two nodded. “And you as well, Aeron.”

“Y-yes sir!!”

“Thank you, father.”

“But please try to not go berserker again.”

“F-father!”

“It happened a lot this month already huh?” Lung started laughing.

“Lung-xiōng!!”

“How often is a lot?” Aeron wanted to know.

“Not that often!!!” Bianzhi turned slightly red again as the others started laughing.

Time passed as they continued drinking and talking and soon enough, Aeron and Bianzhi fell asleep on the bench they had been sharing all evening. Bianzhi was resting his head on Aeron’s shoulder while that one had his head on the other’s.

“How cute.” Constantin said as he looked at them.

“You’re right.” Lung chuckled. “But you probably better not tell them.”

“I’m glad to see my son has finally found someone around his age. I’m happy that you were always by his side, Lung, don’t get me wrong.”

“I understand what you mean, Chief.”

“I’ve never seen Bianzhi have so much fun as tonight, and all because of this young knight. You have a wonderful student, Constantin.”

“Heh, I know.” Constantin said and drank from his glass.

“They also seem to be a good team. They managed to rescue you without any major incidents.” Lung said and remembered Bianzhi’s _moment_. “Well almost.”

“Haha, you’re right. It’d be nice if they become a team that trusts each other.” he smiled and looked at his soundly sleeping son. “Well, I’ll bring the kids to bed and then go to sleep as well.” he stood up and heaved Bianzhi onto his right and Aeron onto his left shoulder. “Let’s meet up tomorrow morning before you depart. Good night.” he said and walked towards the stairs that led to the upper floor.

“Understood, rest well, Chief.”

Lung and Constantin turned to each other, smiled and stood up at the same time. They headed to the counter of the tavern and ordered something more to drink. They got their drinks, grabbed them and chinked glasses.

“Cheers.” they said and took a sip.

“How long has it been since the two of us drank a glass together like this? Ten years?” Lung asked after a while of silence. Most of the clients had gone home already and the tavern was quite calm.

“A bit over twelve years, actually.” Constantin answered.

“That long already? Time sure does fly.”

“It does.”

“…it was with your mother, right? When we had finished a mission.”

“Yup. She dragged us to a pub afterwards.”

“You weren’t even a Knight then yet.” Lung laughed.

“Shut up, you weren’t any better.”

“True.”

_“Mother, wait! We can’t go to a pub right now, we have another mission tomorrow!” Constantin tried to convince her, but she wouldn’t listen._

_“Oh come on…”_

_“But we---“_

_“No buts! Right Lung?” she turned to him._

_“I’d like to be left out of your mother-son arguments.”_

_“Lung! You could try and help me?”_

_“Sorry, Const.”_

_“What’s wrong with me wanting to treat my son and his friend to a drink after a successful mission?”_

_“Mother, you’re a Fair Knight, could you please show some of that dignity?”_

_“It’s precisely_ because _I am! My name is Fair Knight Lady Catherine Aughtstein! You’re only a Knight, you should listen to what your superiors tell you.”_

_“I can’t believe you…” he buried his face in his hand and gave in in the end. The two young knights followed Catherine to a pub and spend some time together, drinking, talking, laughing._

“And when you said we’d leave after one drink she begged you to stay longer.” Lung laughed.

“I know, as if I could forget that.” Constantin chuckled. “Sometimes I still wonder how she became a Fair Knight, honestly.”

“Well, her skills and abilities as a knight were the real deal.”

“Indeed.”

“And she’d always call us her favourite team…”

“Yup…”

The two fell silent for some time again. They just sat next to each other, took a sip from their drinks and enjoyed the silence. After a while, Lung raised his glass and looked upwards.

“Master Catherine, may you continue watching over us…” he said. Constantin was taken by surprise by that sudden toast, but he responded with a smile and raised his lass as well.

“Cheers, mother.”

It was a clear and chilly night. Every star in the sky could be seen and a bright half-moon was illuminating the night. Its gentle, pure light was shining through the windows of the inn, both into the tavern and into the room in which Aeron was sleeping; as if it was protecting, guiding and watching over them.


	5. Fifth memory - Withered spring

 

The morning sun shone through the windows of one of the inn’s rooms and fell on Aeron’s face. Its rays tickled his nose, made him sneeze and due to it he woke up. He yawned deeply, rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed he was lying on. After that he stretched his arms and wanted to lean onto them, but when he was about to rest them on the bed, his right hand suddenly felt something peculiar.

“What!?” he exclaimed and startled, making him jump back a bit. What his hand felt was Bianzhi’s hair; the blue haired boy was lying next to him on the bed, sleeping soundly and breathing evenly. “B-Bianzhi?” he whispered, not wanting to wake up the other. Aeron approached Bianzhi’s face. “Hehe, he looks so cute when he’s sleeping.”

Before he could continue observing him, he realized that he had been sleeping in the same bed as Bianzhi. He quickly but quietly stood up from the bed and looked around the room. After a moment of thinking about the current situation, he remembered everything that had occurred the day before.

“Right. And we probably fell asleep afterwards…” he said to himself. “They must’ve carried us to this room then. Maybe I should go look for Sir Constantin…”

“Aeron?” a drowsy voice asked.

“Bianzhi? Did I wake you up?”

“No. The sun was blinding me I think.” he sat up and stretched. “Where are we?”

“I assume in a room of the inn. It seems we have fallen asleep yesterday night. Should we go down to the tavern and look for Lung and Sir Constantin?”

“…” he yawned. “Yes, let’s do that. I’ll put on my boots.”

“Oh you’re right, me too.” he sat down on the bed again and put them on. “Ready?”

“Yes.” he yawned again as his animal ears twitched.

“How cute.”

“Wh-what!?” he turned around to Aeron, noticed that he wasn’t wearing his turban and quickly looked for it around the room.

“No worries, I think they look good on you!”

“…th-thanks. I still shouldn’t show them around to others so…” he found the turban and put it on. It was the first time that someone outside of the blood line reacted as nicely to his animal ears as Aeron and he really appreciated that. “Alright, let’s go.”

“After you, Bianzhi!” Aeron smiled and the two left the room.

On their way down the stairs to the ground floor, Aeron couldn’t help but look around the hall. Various paintings and maps were hanging on the walls, some maps of places and towns he had never heard of before. He remembered how Bianzhi’s father mentioned that the town they were in was something like a melting pot for people all around the country and beyond.

Travelers from far away would take the route through Shānyáng to get to various other places, leaving goods, items and more peculiar things behind. And all of those things told a story of their own, they were brimming with memories of their previous owners. Aeron imagined how the travellers would talk to the owner of the inn about their adventures.

About the things they’d encounter along the way and about the sights they got to see while travelling. He wanted to do the same as well, travel around even more parts of the wide world and bring back souvenirs to the castle and show them to the princess and the other knights at the academy.

“Bianzhi-di, Aeron! You’re awake already? We wanted to let you sleep a bit more.” Lung said when he saw them and brought Aeron back from his daydreaming.

“We’re not kids anymore.”

“Haha, I guess you’re right.” he laughed.

“And Sir Constantin?” Aeron asked finally.

“Sitting at a table with the Chief. Well since you’re awake, why don’t we talk about the plan while having breakfast? I’ll go ask the cook, you two can join them in the meantime.”

“Alright, thank you!” he said and the two walked into the dining hall. Constantin saw them and waved them to their table. Only moments later, Lung joined them as well and after some more minutes their breakfast was brought and they started eating. Bianzhi’s father didn’t want to wait until breakfast was over so he started explaining the plan while eating.

“The Temple Ruins of Shāchénbào are about a two hours ride to the east of Shānyáng. Lung, you’ve been there once already, right?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve been to the small camp that we’ve set up next to the canyon.”

“There’s a canyon?” Aeron asked.

“Indeed, and it’s seemingly bottomless as you can’t see where it ends.”

“People call it the Canyon of Ruin.” Bianzhi explained.

“R-ruin?” Aeron swallowed. “Not ruins?”

“It’s kind of a pun on ruins and ruin, since it’s right before you get to the ruins, but if you fall down there you’re pretty much ruined, hahaha!” the chief started laughing.

“Haha… Ha…” Aeron forced a laugh.

“Anyway, returning to the plan.” Chief Fèng continued. “Once you get to the camp, my men there will tell you some details about the ruins, and once you’re ready you’ll cross the suspension bridge and enter the ruins. I don’t know if there’s any more thieves there or not, so don’t let your guard down.”

“Understood.” Lung nodded.

“Your main mission will be to investigate the ruins. If there’s any thieves left, apprehend them. If you find out anything new about Ealaíne, report it back to me immediately. Understood?”

“Yes!” the other four said at the same time, while Constantin and Aeron put their fists on their chests and Lung and Bianzhi bowed down a bit. _So that’s how they do it here_. Aeron glimpsed at Bianzhi. Now that they had their plan, they continued eating breakfast and once they finished they started getting ready to go. They met up one last time in front of the inn before parting ways.

“Lung. Bianzhi. I’m counting on you.”

“We won’t disappoint you, father.” Bianzhi looked serious.

“I know, son.” he smiled. “Well then, take care. I’m off to the guild.”

“Have a safe trip, Chief.” Lung smiled and bowed down. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight, Lung turned back to the remaining three. “Should we get going too?”

“Yes.” Constantin nodded. “Lung, will you be okay with Sevensea’s horse?”

“Sure, I can handle any horse.”

“Very well. Sevensea, you’ll ride with me.”

“Understood sir!” Aeron nodded in response.

“Then Bianzhi-di can ride with me.”

“Good.” Constantin started walking. “Then let’s not waste any time.” they headed to their horses, saddled them and departed through the eastern gates of the town.

As the Chief had mentioned before, Lung was leading the way. The scenery didn’t change much from the one they saw on their way from the capital to Shānyáng, yet Aeron was still fascinated. Even more so since this time he didn’t have to control the horse and could focus all his energy on observing his surroundings. He thought of it as a little break before he’d have to focus again in the ruins.

While on the way, Aeron remembered that Bianzhi didn’t finish examining his pendant. He looked down at it and wondered what the deal with it was. All he knew was that it belonged to his mother and that it somehow can store memories that give him special abilities. But he didn’t know _why_ it could do that. He decided to ask Bianzhi about it again once they were done with their mission.

Lost in similar thoughts during the entirety of the ride, he didn’t even notice that they had reached the camp already. Lung and Constantin stopped the horses and while they’d ask the men stationed at the camp about the ruins, Aeron and Bianzhi gave the horses something to eat and drink.

“Good boy, drink up.” Bianzhi said as he patted Aeron’s horse.

“You’re pretty good with horses huh?” Aeron asked.

“I wouldn’t say I’m bad with them, no.”

“And you’re also a better rider than I am.”

“Lung-xiōng is even better though.” he stroked the horse. “He told me it was very easy to ride… what’s your horse’s name?”

“Bagel!” he answered with a wide grin.

“Bagel?”

“Yup! That’s a local specialty bread in New Leo! And it has about the same colour as my horse, so I named it Bagel!”

“I see.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“I have not.”

“Alright, then let’s do that when you visit, okay?” he smiled.

“…thank you.” Bianzhi smiled back.

“Alright, we’ve got the info.” Lung and Constantin came back.

“Sir Constantin, will we entering the ruins right now?” Aeron asked.

“Yes, are you ready?”

“Always sir!”

“Good.” he smiled and turned to Lung, but that one only nodded in agreement and the four approached the bridge.

“…th-this is the bridge?” Aeron asked, visibly intimidated. It was a simple suspension bridge made of sturdy looking ropes and wooden planks.

“Yup. Don’t worry, this bridge has been here for years and nothing bad has happened so far.” Lung laughed. “Let’s go.” he took the lead once again and started crossing the bridge. Bianzhi followed after him, then Aeron – slowly – and Constantin was the last one. It was supposedly safe to cross, yet Bianzhi still advised everyone to walk slowly.

They had crossed about two thirds of the bridge when Lung suddenly stopped and his animal ears became visible. It was a reflex he developed over the years when he’d hear a suspicious or strange noise.

“Wh-what?” Bianzhi stopped as well and asked him.

“…I can hear something.”

“What somethi---“ but before Bianzhi could finish his sentence, a sharp object flashed past them and hit both ropes to the right of Constantin. He quickly turned around and saw that the ropes had been cut into by something and were frazzling slowly.

“Run!” he yelled to the other three in front of him.

“Wh-what!?” Aeron startled.

“I said run!” and without further delay the four started running. But moments later, a second object came flying on the other side. “Shit! Lung!” Constantin yelled.

“Got it!” he understood what he needed to do. He jumped as strongly as he could and landed on the other side of the abyss. At the same time, Constantin quickened his pace, grabbed Aeron and Bianzhi and held them under his arms. Lung closed his eyes, formed his right hand to a fist and put it on the palm of his left hand that he was holding in front of him. He took a deep breath and quickly opened his eyes again.

“Ground Impact!” he exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the ground, but at the same time, the bridge’s ropes snapped entirely and the bridge started falling down.

But luckily, Lung’s attack had created a small ledge on which Constantin managed to land after jumping right before the bridge collapsed. He took a deep breath and put the two he was carrying down. Lung quickly approached the border of the canyon and looked down to check if they were safe.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, all’s good.” Constantin answered. “Can you two stand?”

“…y-y-yes…” Aeron managed to utter with a stuttering voice.

“…I think my life flashed before my eyes…” Bianzhi said silently.

“Sorry for that, but nothing happened.” he patted the two boys on their heads. “Can you climb up using the bridge on your own? We should hurry and get on firm ground.”

“Y-yes sir.” Aeron nodded and started climbing up, followed by Bianzhi and Constantin. Once they got up, Lung hugged the two to calm them down a bit and it seemed to work.

“Sorry for that.” Lung said.

“I-it’s okay. Thank you.” Aeron bowed down a bit.

“A-Are you okay!?” a man from the other side of the camp shouted, having noticed what had happened.

“Yup, no worries! We’re all fine!” Lung yelled back. “Though seems like we won’t be able to get back anytime soon huh!?”

“We’ll report it to Chief Fèng and get started on a new bridge as quickly as possible!”

“Alright, thanks! We’ll check out the ruins now!”

“Take care!”

“Thanks!” Lung said and turned around to the others. “So… let’s go?”

“Give them a moment to calm down completely.” Constantin suggested.

“You’re right, sorry.”

“They weren’t expecting the bridge to collapse.”

“Yeah.”

“But I wonder… what was with those knives?”

“Knives?”

“Yes. The bridge didn’t collapse on its own. I only saw them briefly since they flew at an incredibly fast speed, almost like lightning.”

“But there was no one in sight who could’ve thrown them.” Lung stated.

“You’re right. But then it must’ve been with magic or something. But who would… and who could even---“

“…wait a second, what did you say a moment go? Does that mean you were expecting the bridge to collapse?” Bianzhi asked.

“Well, it did collapse a few times before already…”

“What!?”

“What?”

“Didn’t you say nothing had happened so far?”

“No I said nothing _bad_ had happened so far.”

“I’d consider a bridge collapsing quite bad though.”

“No one was ever hurt so far though.”

“I can’t believe you Lung-xiōng…”

“Haha, if you can retaliate like that already, it must mean you’ve calmed down enough.” Lung laughed. “Shall we continue then?”

“Yes, let’s. Sevensea?” Constantin turned to Aeron. He stood up from the ground and nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” he said and they walked towards the entrance of the ruins.

“… _a few times_ he says…” Aeron whispered to himself, but none of the others heard him.

The entrance to the ruins was in between some weird rock formations above ground, the main part of the ruins being underground. Lung explained how the ruins had been built on soft ground and that it slowly sunk deeper into the ground and was now, after centuries, completely sunk. He said how he was told that the entrance had been adjusted and dug anew whenever the temple had sunk too low to be able to enter.

“Though I guess we won’t have any problems entering now, if those thieves have been using it as their hideout.”

“You’re probably right, see? There’s burning torches on the walls.” Constantin noted.

“I’ll take one with me just in case.” Lung grabbed one and continued downwards. The way went on for a while, which was to be expected, based on the temple’s history. The further down they got, the colder and more humid it seemed to get. And after a while, they exited the tunnel they were in and got into a huge grotto. And before them a giant temple towered, surrounded by sand.

“Whoa.” Aeron gasped and looked upwards. He didn’t expect to find such an intact-looking temple in an underground cave.

“Indeed.” Bianzhi did the same.

“Phew.” Lung whistled in astonishment. “Now that’s unexpected.”

“You didn’t know either?” Constantin asked.

“Nope, haven’t been here yet either. As has no one I know either, remember? This is supposed to be cursed. No idiot would venture inside on their own free will.”

“Unless us.”

“True.”

“…do you hear that?” Bianzhi asked. Aeron saw how his animal ears were twitching underneath the turban. “Is that water?”

“Water?” Aeron tilted his head and looked around. He then looked upwards again and discovered the source of the sound Bianzhi was hearing. “Oh, look up there, on the temple!” he pointed at it and the others followed the direction with their eyes.

“There’s a stream of water falling down from the cave ceiling and… into the temple?” Bianzhi was surprised.

“Interesting.” Constantin said to himself.

“Man, I’ve got a ton to report to the Chief after this is over.”

“Shall we head inside?” Aeron asked, somewhat excited to see what the temple was holding in store for them. The other three nodded and they entered it, everyone already holding their respective weapons in case something – or some _one_ – happened.

They were greeted with a long hallway that led further into the temple and ended in a big hall with further passages to both sides. While being on guard the entire time, Aeron and Bianzhi couldn’t help but marvel at the temple’s interior. It didn’t look like an abandoned or cursed place. Though they also didn’t know how such a place would look like, they didn’t expect it to look that serene.

The sound of dropping and flowing water in the distance grew louder as they proceeded. As if matching that imagery of water, the walls were brimming with intricate ornaments and delicate decorations in different shades of blue.

“It doesn’t look like what you’d expect a temple to look like in such a dry and arid region.” Constantin mentioned.

“Yes.” Lung nodded and looked around. “I also don’t see why it’s supposedly abandoned. And cursed!”

“I was thinking the same, actually.” Bianzhi added. “But that’s what my father told me. And what his parents told him.”

“Same. It’s been passed down in my family too. And I think everyone in Chengse knows about this temple.”

“And those glowing stones attached to the walls, which are illuminating all of the temple… Those must be fosites.”

“What?” Aeron had never heard that word.

“Fosites. They’re small jewels embedded with the power of light. The raw gem is from our neighbour country to the east and they’re exported to the archipelago, where they turn them into fosites.”

“Whoa.”

“…there’s no way this temple has been abandoned. Why doesn’t this make any sense? What is going on here?”

“Bianzhi-di…” Lung approached him but suddenly stopped moving when he heard something. “Shh!” he took a stance and the others readied themselves as well.

“Did you hear something?” Constantin asked.

“Yes.” he moved his animal ears around to locate the source of the sound. He pointed to their right and they slowly stepped into that direction.

“Who’s there!?” a voice echoed through the hallway and the four clenched the weapons in their hands. It came from around the corner in front of them. While Lung was hesitating whether to continue moving or wait and see what happened, Aeron swiftly passed him and leaned onto the wall at the corner, to peak around it.

“A-Aeron!” Lung whispered, but Aeron didn’t listen and took a look.

At the end of the hallway he saw a man sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, bleeding. Aeron could see a wound on the man’s abdomen as he was only wearing something that looked like an open, sleeveless jacket with a hood. A pair of sturdy gloves were on the floor next to him, his hands holding a piece of cloth to the wound.

“Are you okay!?” Aeron jumped away from the wall and ran towards the man.

“Wha---“ Lung was confused.

“Sevensea, what are you doing!?” Constantin exclaimed and quickly followed his student.

“Who the hell’re _you_!?” the man growled at Aeron. “You with those guys too, huh!?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but first let me treat your wound.”

“Huh!? I didn’t ask for your he---“ the man flinched in pain and stopped mis-sentence.

“Sevensea, you---“

“Sir! I need to stop the bleeding first!” Aeron turned to Constantin and looked at him with honest eyes.

“…hah, fine.” he sighed. “Lung, Young Chief.” he called the other two and they followed. “Young Chief, do you perhaps have any Ofuda that speeds up healing?”

“I-I do, yes. Wait.” he nodded and looked for one in his leg bag.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Lung asked worried.

“Yes.” he turned around. “I trust Sevensea’s instincts.”

“Here Aeron!” Bianzhi kneeled down and held an Ofuda in front of him. “If you put this on the wound and use your healing spell, it should stop the bleeding and help too.”

“Alright.” Aeron nodded, grabbed the paper talisman and put in on the wound.

“Ow!”

“S-Sorry.” he apologized, grabbed his pendant with his other hand and closed his eyes. “Mother’s Embrace.”

Warm light came from the pendant and wrapped itself around Aeron’s arm as if flowing to the wound. Moments later it disappeared again and he let go of the wound.

“It stopped!” he seemed happy. “I’m so gla---“

“I appreciate the help but you better tell me who the fuck you are now.” the man had quickly grabbed a dagger from his belt and was holding it to Aeron’s throat.

 

***

 

“Alright, so to put it simply…” the man sighed. They had headed back to the big hall – Aeron had insisted on lending him shoulder, but the man refused – and were now sitting on an elevation in front of a big mural painting. “…you’re on a mission to look for some dude that’s causing shit around here and other places?”

“Indeed.” Constantin nodded.

“And why did you come here?”

“We’ve been told by the leader of a group of thieves this was their hideout and---“

“Bullshit!” he exclaimed. “This is _my_ hideout. Those fucking idiots just barged in here and forced me to cooperate.”

“Who are you talking about?”

 

_“Are you sure this is a safe place, Master?”_

_“Don’t overstrain your miniscule brain capacity with trivial things. This is the perfect place, believe me. Our_ heroes _are sure to arrive here sooner or later as well. I just have to seal the crystal so they can’t extract any memory particles.”_

_“Hey, who the fuck are you and what’re you doing here!?”_

_“My, who do we have here? Are you trying to intimidate me with that small dagger of yours?”_

_“You better not underestimate me or I will---“_

_“Absurd.”_

_“M-Master, did you just throw him at the wall without touching him!?”_

 

“When I came to I was shackled and forced to do what they said if I valued my life.”

“…”

“And as if that weren’t enough they went and fucking betrayed me, tried to kill me with poison, due to which I got this wound, and just left again!”

“W-wait, there’s poison inside your body too!?” Aeron exclaimed.

“How should I know, poison doesn’t work on me for some reason.”

“…what?”

“I dunno, been like that since I was a brat. That’s what my mom told me.”

“May I ask you something, uhm…” Lung said.

“Hǔ Yìshù.” the man finally stated his name.

“Yìshù-xiānshēng…”

“Cut the formalities.”

“Yìshù then. Do you know who the person was they were referring to as master?”

“How should I know?” he crossed his arms. “All I know is that he was wearing a long, black robe with a hood so I couldn’t see his face.”

“I see.”

“They called him by his name a few times, but---“

“Was it… Ealaíne?” Aeron asked suddenly.

“Hmm, yeah that might be it, actually.” Yìshù nodded.

“It’s him again…” Bianzhi said.

“Oh, that the guy you’re looking for?” he asked and they nodded.

“May I also ask why this is your hideout, Yìshù? To me it sounded as if you’re a thief as well, am I wrong?” Constantin asked.

“You’re not, knight. I---“

“U-uhm, guys…?” Bianzhi stood up all of a sudden.

“What is it Bianzhi-di?”

“Why is there water coming from the hallways and why is it rising?” he exclaimed and made the others jump up as well, except for Yìshù who still couldn’t move all too fast again.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Constantin turned to him.

“That fucking bastard…” he stood up slowly and leaned onto the wall. “The temple is being flooded.”

“What? By whom!?”

“Like I know, that Ealaíne guy must’ve set it up or something. I’ve only met him that one time for a short moment, but I knew immediately that he was very powerful.”

“And what do we do now? The water keeps on rising.”

“…follow me. I owe you one.” the thief turned around, pushed a certain spot on the wall and a hidden passage opened right in front of them. Having no other options left, they quickly followed him inside as he closed it behind of them.

“What’s the deal with this temple?!” Bianzhi was visibly confused.

“I can tell you while we escape.” Yìshù mumbled as he limped forward. Aeron offered to lend him his shoulder again and that time he accepted, even though it was accompanied with a sigh. “If you don’t mind listening to the memories of a tiger…”

“We don’t!” Aeron smiled. Yìshù grinned and started talking about his past.

“For as long as I can remember I’ve always lived here together with my mom. It was just the two of us. She’d always tell me how we couldn’t go live with others. I’d ask her if it was because of our ears, but she’d always shake her head in response.”

“Wait, ears?”

“Oh, yeah.” he took of his hood and showed them the two animal ears on his head. “I’m like you two.” he turned to Bianzhi and Lung.

“You knew?” Lung asked.

“Sure.” he focused on his story again. “Anyway, she’d say stuff like it was our duty to protect the Water Crystal. Though as a brat I didn’t get what she was even talking about nor what she was referring to. It was just one big question mark for me. And then one day she suddenly vanished without a trace.

I tried looking for her all around. Becoming a thief due to it just happened along the way. But don’t lump me in together with those lowlifes that attacked the town. I only do things necessary to survive.

And then one day, years later, I stumbled across this hidden passage that we’re walking through right now. And at the end of it I found…” he stopped as the five reached the end.

They were standing in a small room that look like an altar. In the centre was a pedestal, and on it, floating, was a round, dark blue orb.

“Is that…”

“Yup.” Yìshù nodded. “The Water Crystal. But without its power.”

“…Ealaíne sealed it.” Constantin thought.

“Probably. Though I dunno what that means. I don’t even know what this thing’s supposed to do. All I know is that when it wasn’t sealed yet, it glowed in a bright blue light and produced water.”

“The stone made water!?” Bianzhi said surprised.

“It sure did. Remember the mural we were sitting in front of? Apparently the area around here was once a green paradise. No sand, no dryland. Only green and fertile land.”

“Oh wow, really!?” Aeron gasped.

“No…” Bianzhi responded. “No that can’t be. According to our history, Chengse was always the arid land that it is right now. There’s no way thousands of years of history can be wrong. Why would---“

“Bianzhi-di!”

“…”

“I know where you’re coming from… I know it’s unbelievable but…” Lung looked at the lightless crystal. “There’s so much going on that we don’t understand.”

“Oh but there’s one other thing…” Yìshù remembered and grabbed a pendant that was hanging around his neck. “I’ve had this for as long as I can remember too, so I almost forget that I’m wearing it under my scarf sometimes, but…” he was holding a small, dark blue crystal in his hands.

“Is that…”

“My mom’s number one rule was: _Never let go of your pendant._ ”

“Do you think it’s related to the Water Crystal?” Aeron asked.

“I dunno.”

“Bianzhi?” he turned to his friend. “Can you take a look at it?”

“…okay.” he was still overwhelmed by everything that had happened recently, but he took the pendant and looked at it closely. “…no doubt.”

“Hm?”

“This is Gemme artisanship.”

“Huh?” Yìshù was confused.

“I don’t know what this stone is or where it really comes from, but this pendant was made in L’empire de la Gemme, most probably in its capital.” he turned to Lung.

“Are you sure, Bianzhi-di?”

“Are you questioning my skills?”

“Haha, no, sorry.” Lung chuckled. “Well then, Constantin?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s our next plan?”

“…I think it’d be best if we headed to Gemme’s capital. I know of some Lyra soldiers that are stationed there and I’d like to report back to His Majesty in some way or other. Also, if Ealaíne is somewhat related to all this, we might find out more.”

“Do we have the right to pass the border? Both our countries aren’t exactly on best terms with them…”

“That’s true, but there is no reason not to let us pass. I have proof of my status with me, and I’m sure the Young Chief has as well.” he turned to Bianzhi and was met with a nod. “If not, we’ll just bust our way through.”

“S-sir Constantin!?” Aeron widened his eyes.

“Hahaha!” Yìshù started laughing. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but do you mind if I tag along?”

“Your reasoning being?” Constantin asked.

“I’m done being clueless. I wanna know more about who I am and what the hell I’m supposed to do with this life.”

“…”

“And I gotta kick some butts if I come across that fucking Ealaíne bastard.”

“Hmph, sounds promising.” Constantin chuckled. “Can you fight?”

“Are you making fun of me?” he grinned.

“I take that as a yes, very well.”

“Uhm…” Aeron didn’t want to interrupt them. “But how do we get out of here?”

“…oh.” Constantin hadn’t thought of that.

“There’s another tunnel that leads to a secret entry a bit farther to the east of the one you guys took.” Yìshù explained and walked around the altar. Lying there on the floor were some small bags and pouches that he attached to his belt. After that, he took the bow and quiver that were leaning onto the wall. Finally, he put on his gloves again and was ready to go. “Let’s go.”

“Are you okay with that wound?” Aeron asked.

“No big deal, will make a neat scar.” he laughed.

“Is this all of your equipment?” Lung asked, inspecting his gear. All he was wearing was just that sleeveless, hooded jacket with which you could see his chest and abs – he was quite well-trained, Lung thought to himself – a pair of gloves, balloon pants that seemed to be made of the same cloth as his own clothes, and a pair of sturdy boots.

“Yeah, don’t need more. I either attack quickly or from the distance.”

“Ohh, are you fast!? I’d like to spar with you once your wound is fully healed.” Aeron was excited.

“Sure thing, little knight.” he laughed again and looked back at the Water Crystal and the altar room. One last time he remembered how his mother used to tell him stories about a legendary hero and his companions. He smiled and promised himself, that he’d return once he knew everything that he wanted to know. He turned away, passed by the others and led the way through the secret tunnel.

Once they got above ground again, Lung decided that it’d be best to let the men at the camp know of their plans of travelling to the neighbouring country. Yìshù asked if Bianzhi had a good aim with his crossbow and after an affirming nod of his head, the thief suggested he’d climb up a nearby high rock so he could tell Bianzhi where to shoot one of his bolts. They could attach their message to it so the men would know. And that way they didn’t have to walk all the way back to the canyon.

And much to everyone’s surprise, the bolt had indeed arrived in the camp, without hitting anything or anyone present. They knew of their success because Lung added in the message that the men were to strike the gong twice. That was their guild’s universal signal of having understood orders, and the sound was so loud that it could easily reach them.

Yìshù explained how he had a much more enhanced vision than other people, even compared to other people from their race. Lung was fascinated and was glad to have gained another reliable companion.

“See, I told you it’d work.” he crossed his arms.

“Amazing.” Bianzhi was still surprised.

“Let’s get going, we don’t have our horses anymore so it’ll take us a while.” Constantin noted.

“Oh don’t worry about that, there should be a settlement of nomads not that far up ahead. I saw them set up a few days ago, they shouldn’t have moved again yet. Maybe they’ll sell us two horses.” Yìshù explained.

“How convenient. But are two enough?”

“Sure, you two big guys share one and I’ll share one with the kiddies. It’s not a huge distance until Gemme and from there on we can board an automobile.”

“A what?” Aeron tilted his head.

“Oh you’ve never seen one? Man those things are awesome, too bad you can’t drive them in Chengse due to all the sand and stuff. Don’t you have them in Lyra?”

“No. As mentioned before, the emperor of Gemme doesn’t seem to be very fond of His Majesty. The only way we even get goods from there is through Zhōngyāng’s trading.” Constantin sighed.

“Gee, that sounds worse than I thought. Now I’m worried if we’ll be able to pass the border without problems.”

“Sevensea, be ready to bust your way through at any time.”

“E-ehhh!?” Aeron gasped and made the others laugh.

“Oh, by the way…” Yìshù looked at everyone. “I… kinda didn’t catch your names yet, so…” he scratched the back of his head. “Thanks for having me.” he said with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

“Prince Soleil, Votre Majesté has called for you.” the retainer kneeled down after entering the prince’s chamber. The prince was sitting at his desk, writing something down into a book. He closed it and put down the quill next to it. The chair was being shoved away by him and slid quietly on the marbled floor.

“Very well. Tell Him I am on my way.”

“As you wish.” he left the room without looking up and closed the door behind of him.

“Roux. Follow me.” the prince told his personal guard.

“Oui, Sire.”

The prince opened the doors and stepped out. He walked down the gaudily decorated corridor, on both sides were retainers, butlers and maids ready to fulfil any order, should the prince utter one. They didn’t dare to call out to him, they only stood there and simply lowered their heads in veneration.

He continued on his way, walking down the stairs to the main corridor that led to the throne room in which his father, the king, was already waiting for him. Always on the prince’s side one could find his guard. Wordless, fearless, heartless. His only wish was to serve the prince and protect him, even if it meant his own demise.

The two arrived and stopped in front of the majestic double door. Opening it was only permitted if the king allowed it, and only the guards assigned to it could perform the task.

“He may enter.” a deep voice echoed from behind the heavy, wooden doors. The guards complied and opened the doors. The prince stepped inside the huge hall – his guard stayed behind – and headed towards the king’s throne that was towering in the back of the room. He stopped at his assigned place, kneeled down in front of the king and lowered his head.

“I am here, Sorin II, Roi Soleil de la Gemme Céleste.”

“You may raise your head.” the king spoke and the prince did as he was told. Standing next to the king was a man clad in a black robe, a smile on his face, his eyes focused on the prince. “Prince Soleil…”

“Oui, Votre Majesté?”

“Lunièlle… My _beloved_ son…”

“…”

“We have a mission for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it, I'll gladly read them!


End file.
